Love Me Later
by Blankedty
Summary: Sometime after their break up, Sonic sees Amy again living her dream as an upcoming musical artist. Sonic sees his mistake and tries to make up for it, only Shadow may not let him. SonAmy/ShadAmy 2011 Rewrite
1. Debuts and Damages

A/N: Greetings. This is my first fanfiction **since 2007**. It is a **REMAKE** of this fiction I wrote many years ago. My teenage brother and I are on a Sonic the Hedgehog high, so I figured I'd re-do, and maybe finish this tale. I've made them humans in this, which I hope you can accept and enjoy reading. No copyright infringement intended.

"**Love Me Later"**

It was the hottest night of the year when Station Square Center had a large stage set up right in the middle. Many people walked around it. Tourists stood by and stared. Countless teenagers were to the stage's side – girls and boys wearing colors of pink, silver and purple. The event rumored for months was true. The debut of an underground band was going to take place – and she'd be at the center of it all.

Feeling vibrations in the ground beneath him, a young man turned around. His blue eyes stared into the distance, looking at the crowds in the city's center. He blew the bangs of his short tan brown hair away from his face. His hands were full with bags from a mechanics' store. He was more than dying to get home, but curiosity was eating away at him. The boy's companion stared at him for a while before touching his shoulder and breaking his thought.

"Tails, is something the matter?"

"Huh? No. I just – it's nothing Cream, let's go." The young man looked to his companion and smiled. With honey brown hair done in the fashion of afro pigtails, Cream tilted her head to the side. Tails blinked his blue eyes at her and began walking on. Cream followed but stopped suddenly when hearing the music in the distance. She turned around quickly and listened to the screams and cheers of the crowds in the distance.

While standing inside a store, a tall tanned male looked through its windows. Quickly paying for his goods, he hurried outside while lighting a cigarette. Shadow felt the loud screams of the people reaching his ears. His crimson eyes searched the area for what could be causing the commotion, when it finally came to him that there was a large stage in the middle of the street. Running a hand through his fair length dark hair, which was highlighted with red throughout, he blew out some smoke. It was sooner than he thought, but it was time. Leaning against the window of the store a small smile graced his lips.

Her hair was waist long, and pink. Her eyes were jaded and green – her skin, ivory. She looked up and saw the night sky. No star, for the light illumination of the city was too severe. Pulling in a deep breath the girl's chest rose and fell. She clenched her fists and then released them throwing both hands to sky.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are." She said out loud. "Let's get it over with."

"Don't be too quick now." A sliver haired male said to her. Though his skin was pale, his eyes were bright and golden. He was thin, with shoulder blade length hair tied into a ponytail. Many strands fell carelessly around his face. "Remember, this is our only shot." He ran his fingers, delicately over the strings of his guitar. "It's all or nothing."

A woman with cat like features stared at his back. She fiddled with the strings of her bass guitar. She wore her mauve hair in a high ponytail. Her lids closed hiding her honey gold eyes. "Silver, you worry too much. It's not like its do or die."

Silver turned around quickly and stared at her with awe. "Blaze, how can you say that?"

Blaze smiled to her band mate. She gave him a thumbs up and the boy found himself confused. "We can do this."

The lights went on and the people remaining on set cleared off. The drummer sat there biting his thumb nail and stopped when he the sound of the screaming audience reached his ears. He looked to band mates and smirked. "Rock and roll dude and dudettes." He tapped his drum sticks together and felt the stage rise from the ground.

"Amy, you ready?" Silver asked and then gulped as he saw the pink haired girl take the microphone from its stand.

"More than ready." Her band mates smiled and Amy winked at Silver.

The stage arose and with it the volume of screams increased. Young girls cried and many pushed to get closer to the scene.

A lean and slightly tanned blue haired male was pushed on the ground while bent down tying the laces of his red Converse sneakers. He removed his headphones from his ears and stood up to see who pushed him. Sonic turned around and looked to see a man with a large egg shaped stomach, which made his emerald green eyes twitch. While he stared the man down, people ran past him. He couldn't quite fathom what could be going on. Why they were running. He didn't care either. He was going to make the fat fool apologize for pushing him. It had to be him, being that his stomach was so large – but not as large as his ex-girlfriend's face on the huge television in the store across the street from him. "Hello Station Square!" Amy said. "We are the Chaos Roses!"

Sonic simply couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. '_Is this really happening?' _Vague memories came to mind of a fight with Amy – the one that would ruin their relationship. He stared at the screen and listened to the music – songs he told her, years ago, would never make it.

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked Silver more than me." Sonic sat on the kitchen counter of their small and plain apartment. He and Amy had been a pair for a few months, but were friends for much longer before that. It only seemed natural they lived together. It seemed right. He didn't think they'd argue and fight daily – about the time she hardly spent with him; about her caring more for her band than their relationship; about being drunk and kissing Shadow at Rogue's twenty second birthday party the few weeks before.

It was so much easier to be with Amy when they were just friends. So much easier. Since they began living together it was hard. Hard because his true colors came out. Harder because he didn't think she'd have her own flaws and issues.

"You sound so stupid right now." She said while washing dishes. Turning off the faucet and drying her hands, she turned her back to him. "Silver and I are just friends."

"Yeah okay. Friends." He with sarcasm. "I don't like that punk."

"That's fine because he doesn't like you much either." Amy took off the small apron she wore and headed out the kitchen. Sonic followed after her.

"That's because you tell him about all our problems!" He shouted.

"I don't tell him anything! Everyone knows because you argue with me wherever we are!" She yelled back. She walked over to the living room and threw herself in the sofa, turning on the television. Sonic stood in front of her. He crossed his arms. "Move." She said to him. "I'm done talking to you."

He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well I'm not done talking to you." She got up off the sofa and he pushed her down. She looked at him wide eyed. Sonic got on his knees and took her hands into his own. He kissed them. She saw his face was slightly flushed with a pink like her hair. "I – I don't want us to always fight, Ames. If I want an argument, I'll start one with Shadow."

"You're silly." She told him and held his cheeks. She raised his face up to her and made eye contact. His vivid green eyes stared deeply into her hers. "I don't want fight all the time either. But you don't understand. This band is so important to me."

"More than me?" He said and got up off the floor. He clenched his fists and Amy sighed.

"Stop comparing yourself to – "

"I'm sick of this! You can never tell me that I'm more important! Me! All I want is for you to say it." He threw his hands up and turned his back to her. Amy couldn't believe that as an adult he'd really throw such a fit.

"You're ridiculous. I swear."

"Me? You're the ridiculous one. All those years of chasing behind me to be my girlfriend – it finally happens, and what? We're finally together and you put me on the back burner for some stupid band. Singing songs that won't ever get played -"

"I don't say those things about your dreams!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. He turned to face her and saw the pink hair female crying her eyes out. "I never said such discouraging things to you when you tried to be a police officer. I supported you!" She tried to hide her face with her hands but could only find herself crying more.

Sonic felt a pain in his chest. It was as if someone was trying to squeeze his heart of all its essence. He sat next to Amy as she cried on their sofa. He didn't dare look her in the face. The volume of the television canceled out the sounds of sobs. Sonic turned it off and left her to cry in silence. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she cried into his chest.

She cried harder. Heavier. He squeezed her and felt guilt eat him away for making her feel so bad. He held her up and walked her to the bedroom. She continuously cried there. Though this argument was less severe than their other fights, he had never shot down her dreams so harshly before.

"Amy I'm sorry." He said to her while they sat on the bed. She continued to cry and he couldn't take the sound of her pain any longer. He pulled her into a kiss. Her sobs were stolen away by his mouth, though tears still slid down her cheeks. They separated, but her lips were still twisted into a frown. Sonic kissed her again. On her temple. On her cheek. The corner of her mouth. He stole her lips once more and her arms circled around his neck. Sonic's hands roamed over her back. Amy hands slid down his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands clenched his shirt.

He laid her down and stared into her tear filled eyes. She looked up at him. Their gazes locked and focused. They kissed into what was a short trip to euphoria. Clothes lie on the floor as they made love like it was their first time. After they lay together with their legs tangled. When morning came Sonic rolled over, expecting to see pink tresses on the pillow adjacent. He sat up to see there was no one beside him, and the room bare. Her things were gone.

Her love included.

A/N: All chapters after this will be re-posted over, one by one. They are old chapters and you are welcome to read them if you like. However, without notice they will be replaced by new chapters. This will be so much better than before. I've free time and will be writing until I just don't want to anymore.

See you soon.

~ Blankedty


	2. Recalling I Love You

No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Silver threw Amy a bottle of water as she sat in the sofa of their dressing room. Blaze looked over to him and gave a large smile. He smiled back just as pleasant. The mauve haired cat like woman walked over and threw her arms around his shoulders. "You did a fantastic job, Silver."

He blushed slightly. "Uhm, not as good as you though Blaze…and Amy! She was just amazing, wasn't she?" He pointed to Amy who could only smile at the compliment. She sipped her bottle of water and pointed right back to Silver in an even more dramatic fashion.

"But what you did was way more amazing!" The two broke out into laughter at their behavior. "Can you guys believe it? We just debuted for Station Square." Amy got up from her seat walked over to Silver and Blaze. "We're not just some underground band anymore, guys. People know who we are." She put her hand on her chest. "And if they didn't before, they do now. The Chaos Roses are gonna be huge!"

"We're already huge." Blaze said smugly. "It's just fantastic. We really did it." Silver patted Blaze's hands and she released her hold on him. There was a brief knock on the door, and Rouge entered the room. Her lips were tainted with red lip stain and her eyelids heavy with scarlet eye shadow. Rouge's short cut white hair was combed back and she was dressed in tight clothing. Silver found himself blushing to the woman who was barely covering her skin – wearing a tight black mini skirt and a light black blazer, with only her bra underneath.

"Congratulations." She said with a smile. Amy walked over to the older woman and grabbed her hands.

"Rouge thank you so much!"

"I do promotion for a living. This was a piece of cake." She looked over to Silver and Blaze. "You two had pretty good chemistry on stage. That was intense. Especially you, boy." She winked at Silver who was still blushing red. Blaze and Amy laughed at the lanky male. "Your limo is waiting outside." She told them.

"You mean our bus?" Silver said quickly. "No limos. We don't wanna look too flashy to our earlier fans." Silver looked at Rouge and twisted his mouth into a frown.

Rouge scratched the side of her head. She wasn't pleased that they still wanted to carry on in secrecy. "Right your bus. Okay…" The woman pulled her cell phone from her clutch bag and dialed a number quickly as to make other arrangements. Amy pulled on Silver's sleeve and he stared at her.

"I wanted to ride in the limo." Her mouth formed a little puppy like pout and Blaze giggled. Silver sighed deeply and shook his head. "Ah…it's no use."

* * *

Sonic walked into his dark apartment and threw his keys on the coffee table. He sulked into the sofa. He couldn't believe something like that was true. Amy was really doing it. Doing what he said she couldn't.

Tails walked into the kitchen. He saw his roommate sulking on the sofa. Turning on the kitchen light, he opened the cabinets and took out some cereal. He pulled out a bowl, and went into the fridge. As he turned around to the counter Sonic stood in front of him with a grim look on his face.

"Ahhh!" Tails screamed and near dropped the half – gallon of milk. "Don't do that, you scared me!" The blue eye boy held his chest and Sonic stepped back.

"Sorry. I uh – "He looked away and Tails made his way to the counter. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and proceeded to the sofa. Sonic followed and sat beside him. "So, how was your day?" Sonic asked. Tails chewed on his crunchy cereal. There were no words until the younger man finished his bowl of cereal and slurped the milk down to the last drop. Tails put the empty bowl on the coffee table. He turned to his friend. He stared at him.

"I saw Amy on television. It's funny, because that's where Cream and I walked by earlier, on the way home. I just never thought – I mean who did think – it's just – how was your day?" Tails said almost mechanically. He tried to change the subject quickly, realizing he was rambling.

"I saw…uh… I saw the broadcast. It's uhm – its wow, you know?"

"Makes you feel sorta crappy, huh? I mean, oh the irony –"Tails began. Sonic glared at him from the corner of his eye. The younger man paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I seem to keep doing that…" He trailed off.

"Sure." Sonic said with some indifference.

"Not to mention she looks good. Like really good. Hot. I mean –"

"You're not helping." Sonic arose from the sofa and headed into his room. Tails watched him walk down the darken hallway and frowned.

"Sorry!"

When in poorly his furnished room, Sonic threw himself onto his bed. He stared into the broken ceiling fan over head. It was such a strange feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it. He lay on his side and closed his eyes. He tried to remember him and Amy during the good times. He had much difficulty as he could only remember the bad.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the suburbs of Station Square. Children played in the street of the cul-de-sac and few locals stood outside their fences socializing. A car pulled up outside a fair sized house in the cul-de-sac's center. Amy stepped out the cab with large sunglasses on her face.

Vanilla vacuumed the rug of her well furnished living when she heard the doorbell ring. "Cream!" She called over the loud sound of the machine. "Cream!" She shouted. Vanilla turned off the vacuum and pulled her messy honey brown hair into a ponytail. She walked towards the front door and nearly tripped over Cheese, the family's dog. The bell rang a second and third time. "I'm coming!" She shouted and opened the front door.

"Hey. It's been a while." Amy said with a smile.

"Oh Amy!" Vanilla hugged the girl and brought her into the house quickly. "Take a seat anywhere. Oh, how are you?" She spoke excited and quickly. She hurried and put away the vacuum cleaner. Amy giggled a bit and picked Cheese off the floor. The little Yorkie barked and licked the girl's face.

"It's okay Vanilla, no need to tidy up." She told the woman.

"Oh dear, if I just finished cleaning…"

"No. It's fine. It's really wonderful to see you. Where's Cream?" Amy asked. She placed Cheese on the sofa and walked towards the staircase.

"Cream is upstairs. She's got summer school, so she's doing her homework. I'll call her."

"No need. I'll go to her." Amy walked up the flight of stairs. Her long hair danced across her back as she carefully walked down the hall, turning her head to look at all the pictures of everyone in their youth – Cream, Tails. Few were of her and Sonic. She reached Creams room and saw the girl sitting at her desk.

Cream bobbed her head to her mp3 player. She scribbled hearts all over her binder, writing in the name of Tails and herself. Amy quietly stepped in and sat down Cream's bed. She watched her long enough, wondering when she would notice her. After a while the girl turned off her mp3 player and got up from her desk. She turned around and looked at the pink haired woman seated on her bed. A smile formed on her lips and she made her way to the bed. Cream sat down beside Amy and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"It's been such a long time." Cream said.

"I know. You've grown so pretty." Amy told her.

"Well they say love changes a girl." Cream closed her eyes. She squeezed Amy's hand. "Though he may not feel the same way."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Amy squeezed back.

"You know him, all too well." Cream got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. She picked up her binder and showed the cover to Amy.

"I've missed a lot, huh?" Amy said to the girl, crossing her legs. She took the binder from Cream and traced the heart shapes with her finger. "I use to do the same thing."

"Did you?" Cream asked and took seat on the bed once more. Amy nodded and Cream looked at her serious and beautiful face. She studied her hair and eyes. Amy's lashes were long and thick. Her lips were painted a melon pink, and her cheeks stained a similar powdery color. Cream marveled at the beauty of her friend. She wondered if she would be so very beautiful some day.

"Oh yes," Amy said with a small smile. "all the time. I wrote Sonic's name all over my notebooks, and wrote him love letters I'd never send. When I finally told him…well. It was he who told me first…"

* * *

Amy ran down the hallway and bumped into the Shadow, who carried many books in his hand. "Watch it, girl." He said as he helped her off the floor. Shadow sighed deeply and bent down to pick up the books and papers that fell from the collision. Amy quickly bent down and began to help him pick up his things.

"I'm so sorry Shadow," She handed him several sheets of paper "have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

Shadow looked up at the girl's green eyes. He noticed how red her face was and found himself staring far too long. He looked away. Amy bit her lip. She assumed she made him uncomfortable. "No, I haven't seen him." Shadow quickly grabbed his things and proceeded to walk down the hall of the dormitory.

Amy ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Please tell me. Please? You know where he is. You always know."

Shadow faced Amy with slight discontent on his face. He knew she was right. It seemed to bother him that she was. He sighed. "Come on." He walked down the hall and she followed. They made it to his dorm and Sonic lay in Shadow's bed. He stared at the ceiling fan. Amy walked over and sat down next to him. Shadow placed his books on his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"You don't answer any of my calls." Sonic said. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I didn't know what I'd say to you." She answered. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I was nervous."

"Study aboard. For a whole year? I don't know if I'm okay with that." He pulled his hand from hers, then sat up and faced her. "Then you leave some stupid note on my door. Now the whole floor knows! Come on, Ames!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just wasn't sure of what I'd say –"

"Say you love me." Sonic hugged Amy. Shadow stared at the two. He turned his face. "I mean, just say it."Amy blushed furiously. Her arms circled around Sonic's waist and he kissed her temple. "Say you love me, Ames. I – I've always loved you." He looked into her eyes and Amy blushed from ear to ear. Shadow cleared his throat and the two young lovers looked over to him.

"Can you just make this like, less awkward for me? Please?" He said simply. Amy released Sonic and walked out the room. Sonic followed and Shadow closed the door behind them.

The two stood outside Shadow's dorm staring lovingly into another's eyes. Sonic held Amy's hands. She smiled as their fingers intertwined. He pressed his forehead to hers and she mumbled incoherent words.

"Friends can be lovers too, you know?" Sonic said to her.

"I know…" She trailed off.

"Amy -"

"I love you." She said.


	3. Misery Loves Company

No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

On the 23rd floor of one of Station Square's tallest skyscrapers, Shadow sat behind a desk. His tie was loose and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was in week four of his eight week internship in a law office. Despite going to school to study it, Shadow had no real interest. He worked hard long hours, was constantly exhausted, and was even more so bored to death.

"Hey, _Blackie_!" One of the senior paralegals called. Shadow quickly spun his chair around and looked at the annoying man known as Stan. Stan was blonde, 5'3, always smelled of too much cologne and never called Shadow by his name, but by the nickname, _Blackie. _He had earned this name because of his dark hair. It would seem however, no one ever acknowledged the many highlights of red. Not that it mattered. Shadow rather go undetected, and without nicknames. "Blackie!" The man called again.

Shadow stared at the man before him, and greeted him accordingly through gritted teeth. "Hey Stan. What's up?"

"I need you to set up this affidavit for me." The man said. He sat on the edge of Shadow's desk and waved a USB before the younger man's face. He then tossed it to Shadow who caught it with ease.

"Set it up. As in –"

"Do it. You got it. That's what I like about you Blackie. Always so smart…"

"Stan I can't. I'm already working on this spreadsheet for Mavis –"

"Mavis won't mind. Besides, that affidavit needs to be out by tomorrow. Thanks for all your help Blackie." Stan got up and walked off. Shadow sat there squeezing the USB in his hand. It would take a lot of patience to deal with that man, and patience was what he was running out of.

* * *

Sonic sat in the locker room of the "Emerald Coast Master Gym". He had recently gotten a full time job there with the help of Knuckles, who taught a martial arts class to gym members. Though he was grateful to the red dreadlocked man, he hated his job, and found himself annoyed with all the yuppies and the meatheads that were members there.

Knuckles entered the locker room and sat next to his friend on the narrow bench. His violet eyes glared at Sonic who simply sighed. "You were wrong just now."

"That woman was rude first."

"But the customer is always right."

Knuckles put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and the blue haired male sighed deeply, lowering his head into his hands. "She was right." Knuckles looked at his friend. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow with discontent.

"What's wrong? You're not usually like this."

"It's a bit hard to explain." Sonic answered. He got up from the bench and headed to his locker. He pulled off the shirt of his work attire, and quickly threw a casual shirt on.

"You can tell me. I'm always up to help, you know that."

"It's nothing you can help with." He pulled off his pants and put on his jeans.

"You don't know that." Knuckles told him. He got up from his seat and walked towards Sonic. He leaned against the adjacent locker. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles looked at his friend's red face. His eyes stared long and hard, annoyed with himself for being fairly insensitive. Maybe it was something Sonic just couldn't talk about. Not because he didn't want to, but because no words could sum up correctly what was going through his mind. "I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"I should apologize too." Knuckles told him. "I asked Rob if he could just let the whole thing slide. Give you time to cool off. So you have tomorrow off, but with no pay."

"Fine." Sonic closed his locker. He walked out the locker room and Knuckles followed.

"Rouge is having a party tonight. She's celebrating her latest promotion with a bunch of coworkers and stuff. I wasn't going to go, but we can go together. Bring Tails with you. It'll be a good time. We can have a few drinks. Hang out a little."

"I'll call you." Sonic said and exited the building. Knuckles stood there watching as the younger man walked off. He hoped that he would take him up on his offer.

* * *

Blaze carefully stepped out of bed. Silver was still sleeping and she did not want to wake him. He was taking an afternoon nap.

They had gone out that day, dressed incognito. Wearing large sunglasses and hats they strolled around Station Square. They shopped a little, had brunch at a local restaurant, and made their way back to the hotel room. Silver wanted to take a nap, but couldn't fall asleep. Before long Blaze found herself lying next to him. She played with his white hair and hummed. His golden eyes were soon hidden behind heavy lids and he was asleep.

She sat in her own bed and stared at him intensely. His features and his habits. He slept with his hand to the side of his face. His lips were slightly parted and his chest rose and fell as he breathed. The mauve haired woman could not understand what about him made her stare so long. She lay on her pillow and watched him. Her own lids fell over her eyes. She was sleepy. It was fine that they took their naps for they had a gala to attend that evening.

* * *

Swirling a glass of wine, Rouge sat cross legged in the living room as many people hurried through the large rooms of her luxury apartment. It was well furnished and designed. Paintings hung on each wall, and contemporary décor throughout, one could see she spared no expense when it came to interior design.

The money was a lovely gift from her dead grandmother.

"Don't put that there." Rouge said to one of the delivery boys. The teen turned around and was thinking of a mouthful to say, but then he caught a look at his employer. Rouge sat in her chaise, silky legs crossed, and clothes close fitting. She blinked her long and dark lashes at the boy who found himself frozen by her look. She held her glass of cabernet and continued to swirl it round.

"Can you not hypnotize the kid?" Shadow said plainly as he walked in the room. He threw himself on the chaise and quickly removed his already loosened tie. The teen ran off and Rouge looked at her friend with a smile.

"I'm like a piece of fine jewelry – dazzling." Rogue said with a smile.

"Really now?"

"You're so mean Shadow." She kicked his foot innocently then placed her feet in his lap. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she was smiling all the more. She sipped the wine. Shadow watched as she swallowed. "How was your day?"

"I might quit working at that firm." Shadow's eyes trailed up Rouge's legs and thighs and the woman removed her feet from in between his legs. "Thanks."

"It's no fun when you're okay with it." Rouge got up and walked towards the windows. She stared at the drapes and began to yank on it. "And my party tonight will not be fun if someone doesn't change these God damned drapes!" The staff began running around quickly and Shadow shook his head. He got off the chaise and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not too happy right now."

"Come to my party tonight. It'll be a blast. I promise."

"No –"

"Come. Get a few drinks. Get buzzed. Besides. Amy will be there." Rouge crossed her arms and Shadow turned around slowly. He stared at her. Why bring Amy up?

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. His words came out fairly weak. He looked away when he saw her devious smile.

"I figured – well that you had some interest in her. I mean you called me many times while I was away. You asked about her often…"

"I just – I mean you and I are friends, and seeing that I know her, and you were working with her, I just figured it was, uh…polite. To…ask about her. Yeah." Shadow rubbed the back of his head as Rouge made her way over to him. She touched his cheeks and brought his eyes to hers.

"Come."

"I'll see you later Rouge." Shadow quickly stepped away from the woman and headed out the apartment. Rouge placed her hands on her hips and watched as he walked out, knowing that he'd see her sooner than he truly intended.

* * *

Amy brushed her hair carefully while she sat in the mirror of Rouge's boudoir. She was terribly excited about the night as it would be a chance to network with the right kind of people. She would meet owners of record labels, and then some. Rouge's ability to set up such things was impeccable. Despite the excitement raging inside of her, she was having a hard time showing it.

She wondered about Sonic.

How could she even think about him at such an important time? A time when she was doing something he told her she could not? Is that why she thought of him? Because she was a success, and finally getting somewhere? She remembered him because she was finally proving him wrong. Or was it something else?

Rouge entered the room and Amy saw her in the mirror. "Ready?" The older woman asked. Amy turned around and got up from her seat. She pulled off the robe and tossed it to the chair. She wore a black halter dress that cut right above the knee.

"Yeah." She answered. Rouge walked over to the 'pink pop princess'. She took a couple of hair pains from her own hair and skillfully pinned Amy's hair into a messy up-do, leaving few strands loose.

"Now you're ready. It's always good to show the nape of your neck. It's sexy." Rouge told the younger woman. Amy nodded and felt Rouge grab her hand. She almost fell in her pumps as Rouge dragged her across and out the room.

* * *

Music played as drinks poured, and high fashion trotted through Rouge's apartment. Tails looked at his drink and smelled it. The boy shook his head and handed his beverage to Sonic. It had more alcohol than he liked. Both males were dressed well in button down shirts and jeans. Tails kept it cute by wearing a bow tie, and Sonic kept it causal by rolling up the sleeves of his blazer.

"Haven't been here since Rouge's birthday that year. The time with that Amy Shadow thing. You remember?"

"I remember Tails." Sonic said sharply to the oblivious younger male.

"Yeah. I wonder where Knuckles went to. He just ditched us here and it's not like we know anyone."

"We should just leave."

"I wonder what's going on really. These guys don't just look like anybody…" Tails shoved his hands in his pockets and sent his blue eyes around the room. He stopped when seeing Silver by the bar. He pointed excitedly. "Hey, there's Silver! I'm gonna go say hi." Tails walked off quickly and Sonic's mouth twisted into a frown. Some great friends he had.

Knuckles walked over and leaned on the wall next to Sonic. He sighed. "I can't find Rouge among all these uppity people."

"Well they are her kind of people." Sonic muttered.

Knuckles looked at his miserable companion. Fixing his loose tie and pulling his dreads into a ponytail he sighed another time. "That they are. Where's Tails. Let's just go – Sonic?" Sonic handed Knuckles Tails' drink.

The blue haired male stared across the room. In a short black dress shaking hands with various people, was Amy. His green eyes widened. It was her. It was. More beautiful in person, than on television. More stunning and vivid than in his memories. Even at that distance, she was still so beautiful. "Amy." He whispered.

* * *

Silver couldn't believe he was laughing with Tails. He had unbuttoned his blazer feeling hot from laughing so hard. Miles was best friends with Sonic, and he and that guy did not necessarily get along. However, he was laughing. Genuinely laughing. Tails brought up old times, and recalled watching the band practice in Vanilla's garage. "Oh, you remember all those things, Tails? I can't believe it."

"Yeah, it's like it was yesterday, and oh! Now you guys are like, famous."

"Not yet, but this party just may get us there."

"Where's Blaze?"

"Taking to a few people." Silver pointed her out amongst a crowd of people.

"Oh, well, why aren't you?" Tails asked.

"Oh! No. It's just...I'm not really good at this kind of thing." Silver ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Right. Okay. That makes sense." Tails nodded. He asked the bartender for a refill on his drink. Silver lowered his head. He wasn't good with the talking parts at all.

* * *

Knuckles stood alone by the wall. He felt hands slide across his arm and he turned to see Rouge. She wore a canary yellow dress and gold bangles on her arm. She held his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I missed you." She said simply. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to. But I missed you too." He pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you a lot." He whispered.

"Please, don't make a scene. I have my boss here, and –"His lips crushed hers and the two were immediately in a kissing frenzy. Rouge mentally thanked God that the room was dim and she hoped that no one would notice her.

* * *

Shadow entered the apartment dressed nicely in a button down shirt, bowtie and vest. His jeans were dark and he tried to keep his look dressy with a pair of good black shoes. Despite his recent arrival and trying to look 'oh so very handsome' a slightly intoxicated girl spilled her drink on him. He scowled and the girl quickly walked off, not even apologizing. He took his time and made his way to Rouge's room. The night had just begun and he wanted to smoke a whole box of cigarettes.

Amy sat down and bent over to rub her ankles. The shoes she wore made her outfit look great, but caused her great pain. She sighed and looked across her floor seeing shoes, and legs standing in front of her. She rose up slowly and saw the green eyes staring at her. Eyes that were all too familiar looking at her.

"Hey you." He said. Sonic tried to breathe steadily. Amy got up from the chair slowly and looked at a face she had not seen in a while. She swallowed hard.

"Hey you." She responded. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded. The two stared at another, no words coming to mind. Amy looked down to the ground at her hurting feet.

* * *

A/n: Please do note that chapters marked OLD are from 2007 and years prior. Each will be eventually replaced one at a time. Thank you.


	4. OLD Long Time No See

A/n: I seriously have too much nerve to update the way I do. Oh well. By the way this chapter I was inspired to write by Kelly Clarkson's **_Breakaway_**. It's good. I like it. So please know that I don't own the following songs I've used for this chapter, OKAY? Next chapter.

_**Long Time No See **_

The rain had died out. Amy sat under a tree and sighed. It was early morning. She didn't feel to deal with her life anymore…no she didn't feel to deal with **him** anymore. From this point she promised she'd never be concerned with Sonic again. Being in a relationship with him was unhealthy for her. Not only was it one sided, it was cold. A person could only remain cold for so long.

She looked up and saw she was in an unknown neighborhood. It was more the suburb area where the large houses and mansions were. She had walked away from the city. It was amazing how time and distance could pass when one was angry. It was official, she was lost. She had to find someone or anyone who'd help.

Amy walked around the blocks for a while when she saw an open garage. It had in its parking lot a large sign. "Vocalist Auditions?" She asked as she slowly approached. "A garage band? Interesting." She walked inside and saw two girls fiddling with a drum set. "Hello?" She called.

"Hm? You here for auditions miss?" A young Cherry asked. She looked to the pink hedgehog with hope in her eyes.

"Huh? No, I just want a phone. Can you help me?"

"Eh? Sorry, no." She responded sadly. "I hoped you were here for the auditions. You look promising."

"Me? No, I can't sing."

"You can't or you never tried?" Cleo looked at Amy as if she was challenging her existence with her gaze.

"Well…no I've never tried but I know I'm not gonna be any good."

"You never know." She walked up to the young hedgehog and handed her a microphone. "Try. If so I'll not only get you a phone but a change of clothes. Surprised you're not sick yet soaking the way you are."

"Fine." Cherry turned up volume on a radio which sat on the ground and Amy took a deep breath. 'Try and forget Sonic. He never cared for you, so you do the same.' She opened her mouth and sang her heart out in the microphone.

**What you sees not what you get**

**With you theres just no measurement**

**No way to tell whats real from what isn't there**

**Your eyes they sparkle thats all changed**

**Into lies that drop like acid rain**

**You washed away the best of me**

**You don't care**

**You know you did it**

**I'm gone to find someone**

**To live for in this world**

**Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight**

**Just a bridge that I gotta to burn**

**You are wrong**

**If you think that you can walk right through my door**

**That is just so you**

**Coming back when I've finally moved...on**

**I'm already gone**

Amy found herself singing her heart into the microphone and the two females watched in awe. Cleo's widened eyes followed her movements and Cherry nodded her head to the sound of Amy's voice combining with the music naturally. Like this was her calling she birth. What had she been doing all this time?

**Sometimes shattered**

**Never open**

**Nothing matters**

**When you're broken**

**That was me whenever**

**I was with you**

**Always ending Always over**

**Back and forth Up and down like a rollercoaster**

**I am breaking that habit today**

**You know you did it**

**I'm gone to find someone**

**To live for in this world**

**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight**

**Just a bridge that I've got to burn**

**You are wrong**

**If you think that**

**You can walk right through my door**

**That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on**

**There is nothing you can say**

**Sorry doesn't cut it babe**

**Take the hint and walk away**

**Cause I'm gone**

**Doesn't matter what you do**

**It's what you did that's hurting you**

**All I needed was the truth**

**Now I'm gone**

**What you see's not what you get**

**What you see's not what you get**

Cherry found her self at the drums and Cleo picked up her guitar and the two started playing to Amy. She blended in with the music and the three formed musical perfection. They were a band.

**You know you did it**

**I'm gone to find someone**

**To live for in this world**

**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight**

**Just a bridge that I've got to burn**

**You are wrong**

**If you think that**

**You can walk right through my door**

**That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on**

**Ohh I'm already gone**

**Ohh Ohhh I'm already gone**

**Ohhh I'm already gone**

**Ohh Ohhh I'm already gone**

**Already gone I'm gone**

"There! That's it! You are the lead singer of our band Shade!" Cherry jumped up and down excitedly and smiled to Amy. Cleo smiled as well with her arms folded and Amy stood there with the mic in her hand. It was official…he was off her chest. "WELCOME!"

"Huh?" With Cherry's loud greeting she snapped into reality. Cleo handed her a towel and a cellular phone. "What?"

"Just like I promised. Here." Amy looked at the two electronic items in each hand: One a phone calling home; calling **him**. The other, a microphone leading her to a new beginning. A start she never knew she could have. "Well…?"

"I don't need it… anymore." She handed the purple hedgehog the phone and smiled. "I'm your vocalist right? I don't need it." Cleo smiled and Cherry ran up to the two.

"Maria Lisa Alexander, but everyone calls me Cherry." The pink fox wrapped her tail around Amy's wrist. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Cleopatra Davis. Cleo's fine." She touched Amy's shoulder and smiled.

"Amy Rose." Amy said with a smile.

"Well now you can be Blush!" Cherry released Amy's wrist and spun around. She became so dizzy she fell on the ground and began giggling. "Now we're Shade!"

"Cool!" Amy helped the young fox up. She thought nothing of Sonic and everyone. She was new. She was someone else. She was Shade's 'Blush'. Sonic mattered no more.

* * *

"So what do you feel has made your group the most successful?" A reporter asked the band. The photo shot had ended and the interview was halfway through with. The paparazzi was massive and the screaming fanatics were outside being die hard fans.

"Well we feel Amy is the key to this group's success. Without her we are just another garage band. Her lyrics are fresh and deep. Her experiences in life inspire her music, making her a true artist." Cleo said proudly and patted the half asleep Amy. "That and she's a good friend." The crowd applauded waking Amy up.

"Miss Rose is there any particular situation in life that inspires you the most?" Another reporter asked.

"Huh? Well…" Amy said rubbing her eyes. 'I'm tired…' "I guess it's…" In the large crowd of reporters and paparazzi Amy could have sworn she saw Sonic. "…"

"Miss Rose?"

"…Sonic…" she breathed into the mic.

"Sonic? As in Sonic the Hedgehog? The blue hero of Station Square?"

"…no." Amy shook her head and stood up. "I write my music based on emotion. Whatever I feel or think is what I write." She nodded as if trying to convince herself.

"Oh. Thank you." The man sat down and Amy sighed. Cherry looked to her worried. She had come in the morning smelling of alcohol. She had pleaded to Jarid to postpone the day's activities but he told her no. Amy's well being at the moment worried her.

'Being here knowing he is here too hurts you, doesn't it Amy?' The flashes of the cameras went on an off and chatter was common, still the only thing in the young fox's head was Amy's sad voice.

"Amy you okay?" Jarid said running up to the pink hedgehog. "Sweetheart you look so worn out, I'm so sorry, baby business is business." He grabbed her hand and held her up as she staggered. No life was in the poor girl and her acquaintances were ill with concern. "Forgive me Amy."

"Yeah." They entered the limo and she lay in Cleo's lap. The crowd followed the group with more questions and media. Fans cried out Amy's name and in the crowd was a familiar face. When the limo departed it followed the vehicle back to the hotel.

* * *

He stood outside the hotel with his breaths steady. He'd meet her now. He'd be with her. He'd let her know he did always have some feelings for her…somewhere in him. She was his only touch to what had left him so long ago. He entered the hotel and saw the group standing by the elevator. Amy was being held up by her band mates and Jarid was constantly pushing the going up button. 'Amy…' He watched as they entered the elevator and watched it to see which floor it was going to. '15…' He headed towards the stairway and would make up to the fifteenth floor.

"And here are you going?" A security guard asked.

"Hm?" Shadow turned around to see a fat man stare at him. "Why is it your concern?"

"Because its my job."

'Crap…'

"You guys leave me…" Amy said as they stepped out the elevator.

"No. You're tried, you need rest." Jarid told her.

"Yeah Amy you're not well." Cherry frowned.

"No! I don't want sleep! I just want to be alone." She pushed the two away and stepped in the elevator watching the doors close on them.

"Amy…" Cleo watched as the elevator number went down until lobby.

* * *

He sat in the bar. As good as Shadow was he knew if he did something trouble would brew. He didn't want to have the media following him. Shadow Hedgehog sneaks into Station Square Hotel.' Not his intention. As the door of the bar opened he saw her. Amy walked in and headed to the counter. She was speaking to the rabbit who was trying to befriend him the other night.

"you have a karaoke set or something?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah. In the back. I'll get it for you if you want? Why?"

"Just do it. And get me a brandy." Amy dropped her head and hit the counter. The pain was much, but she was too hazed to even feel it. Mariana returned with the karaoke set and a tall glass. In it was Amy's liquor. She gave her the drink and headed over to the empty stage in the far end of the bar. Amy gulped the drink and followed. Shadows eyes followed Amy's moves and watched her carefully.

Amy picked up the mic and looked around the bar. She walked up on the stage and sighed. The lights dimmed and Shadow found himself a seat near to her. Amy's eyes traveled across the room and soon saw him. In her head it wasn't Shadow but Sonic. "Look you found me." She said in a drunken state. "You find me now." The crowd turned its attention to the female and Shadow knew she wasn't in her right mind. "After all this time you find me. You miss me? Huh? Is that it? Well I don't miss you. I miss you not at all." Amy began to laugh and Mariana fiddled with her fingers. "But its funny. You wanna know why? Huh? I'll tell you why...I still see you…even when I'm on edge I still see you you bastrad. I still see you! Why! I don't know! I don't know why I still thin k of you…but maybe this will answer it for both of us…."

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek**

**Is misery all around**

**It's like your a leech**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit**

**You're all the time**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You're taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Shadow found himself frowning. Sonic had not only haunted Amy despite her success but also made her ill. Sick mentally. He was her drug. A harmful one. No. Shadow wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. He wouldn't sit and watch the only girl who made him think of Maria be harmed by Sonic.

Sure he was admirable. Sonic was quite the character, but he was cruel to her. He was mean to her. He was empty to the woman who loved him. It was wrong. It was unacceptable. He'd never been forgiven.

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's harming me**

**Leave me alone**

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

'Amy…'

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You're taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

'Amy…Amy…he hurt you…even now he hurts you…'

**(Bridge)I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it**

**Quit it just one more time then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**(Bridge)**

Marina looked over to Shadow and remembered his distinct features. 'He knows Miss Rose?'

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You're taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Amy sighed and looked around to see an applauding crowd. Some whistled some hooted. It was a snap back to her reality. Amy returned to a sensed state and looked to see "Shadow…you…Shadow?" She walked off the small stage and stood in front of him. Her long curled hair sat upon her shoulders. Her green eyes blinked to him and a pink color touched her cheeks. "Shadow." She opened arms for a hug and he entered her embrace. "I missed you." She cried against his shoulder.

"I did too." He whispered in her hair.

A/N: SHADOW HAS FOUND AMY! Now it begins! You ready? See you next chapter.

_The following songs used in this chapter are works of Kelly Clarkson. The first single is 'Gone' and the second is 'Addicted'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you…whenever. Later. _


	5. OLD Seen

A/n: Hey look who's **not** dead. Magic Anime Goddess. Miss me?

Sonic: What's this?

Shadow: What's what?

Sonic: THIS.

Tails: Guys… I think it's an update.

Sonic/Shadow: (gasp) Oh my God!

Tails: It's chapter five of "Love Me Later"

_**Seen **_

"You've grown beautiful Amy." Shadow said as Mariana placed a glass of beer before him. Amy smiled warmly to the rabbit as she placed before a glass of water and two pills for headaches. "You grew your hair. It's nice I guess." Shadow took a sip of beer and sighed. "But I thought I'd see you in better conditions."

"Well…I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I mean I run off for two years and then later you find me in a drunken state in a bar. Not all that great is it?" She placed the pills in her mouth and swallowed and soon after she gulped down the glass of water. "Sometimes I don't know where I am these days."

"You are obviously the biggest hit for music, right now. You're part of the most popular band to ever hit this city." He looked to her and couldn't help but smile. "You've changed Amy."

"Me? Not really. Fame wasn't a goal. To tell you the truth Shadow…I just wanted to get away. I didn't feel I needed to around anymore. You know?" She lowered her head and stared into the empty glass. "I wasn't…he didn't…he didn't need me."

"He hurt you like I said he would."

"I know." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm not trying to brag. I just wanted to let you know my warnings should have been heeded. I told you Amy. I let you know early…"

"I just didn't want to hear it. I just…I had so much hope." She placed her head on the counter. "I didn't want to believe he didn't care about me…maybe as a friend but…not any thing more."

"You didn't want to settle for friendship?"

"It would eat me alive."

"I see." Shadow looked over to the sad girl…no woman and soon hear her soft cries. "Amy?"

Sniffles and light sobs could be heard for her. "I was so stupid." She said in between cries. Shadow felt a light sense of guilt for bringing it up in the first place.

"You were stupid, just ---"

"I was stupid!" She shouted. Shadow just stared at her. He never was really good with such things. Never. Even many years after their last adventures and Eggman's final defeat (A/n: Only God can tell you when that is.) he still had his same features and qualities. Sure he opened up some. These days, thanks to Amy, he showed emotions. He was no longer so cold. Still…when it came to things such as comforting others….he was no good at it. He' never be. Or so he always thought.

"Amy, that's not it." She looked up to him and tears were on her cheeks. "You weren't stupid, just deceived."

"What do you mean?" She asked and wiped away her tears.

"I mean Sonic appears to be great guy and all. He saves the day; he has friends, and is admired by a great many people. Still what a persons acts as is not what they always are. What you see is not what you get."

Amy's eyes lit up when hearing Shadow say those words. _What you see is not what you get. _Thos had been the first words she sang when she decided to breakaway. She looked into her empty glass and smiled slightly. "You know…you're right. Maybe I wasn't stupid, just fooled. I never thought of that. Such never occurred to me. Thanks Shadow." Amy looked at him. "You've really changed too. Maybe not physically, but at heart most definitely."

Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and he blushed slightly. "I suppose that a compliment, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So I thought."

"Why not go for a walk?" Amy moved her head from his shoulder and hopped off the bar stool. "We could walk around the casino."

"Yeah why not?"

"Thanks Mariana." Amy said and paid the working bunny.

"Hm? Thanks lots Amy-chan." She took the money and the gracious tip. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe not." She shrugged. Shadow held the door open for her and she waved as she exited.

* * *

Sonic sat outside Tails' workshop restless. For last couple of nights he was unable to sleep well. He had been thinking about what Shadow said. He has been thinking about Amy. She was really back. She was there, only…he couldn't see her…Amy was back. "Two years is long." For those nights he couldn't remember what he had done in the last two years. He was blank. Empty. Confused. Amy was here? She had come back in the most unexpected way. What could he do…? "Amy…"

"Sonic?" Tails called. He stood in front of his workshop door. He rubbed his eyes and frowned. "It's almost midnight. Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep Tails."

"Well try to. Whenever you don't sleep you're a total drag. I mean it." He walked over to his friend and sat down. He looked at the blue speed demon. Over the years they all had changed so much. Sonic had added light blue highlights to end of his quills. He also pierced his let ear. The small and creative earring was the shape of the logo for Tails' workshop. Tails' himself had changed. He grew some, and pierced his own ear, getting the same earring as Sonic only on his right ear. He decided also maybe a little change in style was good and wore a black vest which to had the logo for his workshop as well.

"Amy is here you know."

"Really? Amy? After all this time? Where, when?"

"She's the rockstar."

"Say what?"

"Amy is from Shade. She's Blush."

"Really? Wow. This will be a surprise to Knuckles. Blush is his favorite."

"Tails." Sonic said flatly.

"I'll believe that when I see it Sonic. Besides where'd you get such a bogus idea?"

"Shadow."

"…He hasn't been around for a year. I'm supposed to believe that? Really now? You see, lack of sleep has you totally out of it. I told you. Now you're spitting out randomness."

"Tails Amy is here! After two years she's back. WHY DON'T BELIEVE ME?" Sonic grabbed his shoulders and stared deep into his blue eyes. Tails yarned and gave him a sleepy look.

"Okay first of all no need to scream, it's late. People are trying to sleep. Second I do believe you, but she's not here to see us so what do we do about it? What can we do?"

"…I want to see her." Sonic said.

"I know. I do too."

"…I wan to see hr so badly." Sonic released the fox and turned away. "Wow, this hurts."

"I can imagine." He said sarcastically. (a/n: someone has gotten a lil' tough around the edges over time) Tails got up and brushed dust off his tails. "I'm going to sleep. When your done bitching and moaning I'm inside…oh and don't make noise. I'm trying to **sleep**." Tails walked off and headed inside.

"…when you don't sleep you're the bitch." Sonic mumbled. He looked up into the night sky and lay in the grass. "I was cruel to you Amy…sorry…" A star fell and the hedgehog sighed. No longer able to just sit down (A/n: He's not good at that anyway.) he jumped up and headed to the train station. A late night go through the city always relaxed him. As he got on the train he sat down and stared out the window. His eyelids slowly fell. Soon he was sleeping…dreaming…remembering…

* * *

"Why don't you learn to swim?" Amy asked as she dried her hair with a towel. She had just finished at the pool.

"Cause I don't wanna." Sonic frowned to her bitterly. He crossed his legs as he sat on her bed.

"It'd be easier."

"No, it won't."

"Sure it will. I'll teach you."

"…no seriously."

"Really. No games or attempts. I promise." She smiled and took up the brush on her dresser.

"…fine. But only between you and I. Tails and Knuckles would never let me live it down." He hopped off the bed and walked up behind her. His arms circled around her waist and Amy giggled. "Thanks for helping Amy."

"Welcome Sonniku. Anything for you." She released herself from his hold and turned to face him. "But I don't work for free." She leant her forehead against his and they laughed.

"Fine, I'll buy you lunch after every practice."

"Great." She smiled and hugged hm. Her arms circled around his neck and again the two laughed with each other.

* * *

The two walked around Casinopolis and began talking. "how is everyone?" Amy asked.

"They're all right I suppose. I haven't seen them in a year." Shadow stopped walking and sighed. "I didn't want to be around anymore. That and I lost something."

"You lost something? What you lose?"

"More like who I lost…" Shadow mumbled.

"Well…?"

"…" Shadow's eyes traveled and soon met Amy's and he smiled. "You."

"…Me? You were looking for me?" Amy's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "You left to find me?"

"Yeah. Funny huh?" He stepped closer to her and smiled. "I left to find you. I did too. I found you." Shadow's gaze had changed and before Amy knew it they were only inches away from each other face…each other's lips. He ran his finger through her hair and smiled. "I missed you a lot." Amy's face grew a heated red as he brought his lip to her ear. "you missed me too, right?"

Amy had no words for his forward actions…with her eyelids falling heavy and her heart beating insanely she brought her lips closer to his and whispered "Yes." Her lips came in contact with his own and there they stood in the late night kissing. The world around them seemed empty, nothing surrounding them. For that moment it was as if time had stopped.

* * *

"Station Square!" Announced the conductor as the train came to a stop. Sonic's eye shot open and he immediately stepped of the train. He looked around and sighed. For some reason he felt someone was to meet him there. Like someone he knew was there waiting to see him. That or he was hungry.

"Well I'll guess I'll get a bite at the diner." He headed down the stairs leading to Casinopolis and froze when he saw Amy kissing Shadow. His eyes widened and his breath fell short. "…" What was happening before him? 'What was going on? Why? Who? Amy…!' He felt knots in his throat and suddenly shouted "AMY!"

A/n: See you folks next chapter! Later Days!


	6. OLD Hate Me?

A/n: Hm…I'm sorry that one of my reviewers Jayln is no longer gonna review. Well I guess I displeased 'um somehow. So sorry if I did. But I will keep going on for you guys! For all of you reviewers who stand by me! Oh…I know I wanna become a novelist and stuff but right now…(with school beginning on the 8th which is six days from now) I'm too lazy. Do I apologize in advance for the typos.

_**Hate You? **_

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. Amy stepped back when she heard a familiar voice and saw who it was. After all this time there he was standing, watching, seeing her. Her breath was not only short from the passionate kiss she was just in but from seeing him after all this time. "Amy…" Sonic slowly walked up to the pink hedgehog that stood there. Changed. Her hair was long and wavy, she lost the lil' red dress and wore light jeans with a sleeveless pink shirt. Her pink and white Converses went well with the outfit. "Amy is that you?" Sonic completely ignored Shadow's presence.

"…" No words could come to Amy's mouth. She wanted to talk but couldn't. She wanted to say so much but couldn't. Every word that came to mind would immediately vanish. She stepped back from him shaking her head. "No…"

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked and stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked and stepped in front of his blue counterpart. "Why are you here?" Shadow took a defensive position in front of Amy who touched his shoulder.

"No Shadow, stop." The dark hedgehog eased up a bit and moved out her way. She stepped closer to Sonic and frowned. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Amy, I've missed you." Sonic opened his arms for a hug and Amy stared at him blankly. "Amy?"

"That's not the question. My question is why you are here."

"…I've missed you. I've wanted to see you Amy."

"No…you…you…I don't want to see you Sonic. I'm tired of seeing you." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him as if murder was the crime committed. She stepped forward towards him. "I didn't miss you. I hate you…"

"What?" Sonic's eyes widened when hearing such words from the girl who chased him around for as long as he could remember. "You what?"

"I…I hate you." She looked at him coldly and turned her back to him. "I never wanted to see you again after you said you never cared for me."

"…"

"So why miss me now? Why…Sonic why?" Shadow touched Amy's shoulder and she looked at him. "I'll be fine alone. Go on. I want to speak with him." Shadow nodded and walked past Sonic with an icy glare. He soon was off and the two stood there in the night.

"Amy what's going on? Did…what has Shadow done to you?"

"You know when I first left I blamed everyone for you not liking me. I assumed you didn't want to be with me because Tails and Knuckles would make fun of you, or maybe being around Shadow so often had made you darker. I never looked at it as…you maybe never really liking me to begin with. When I thought about it…it hurt."

"…I'm sor---"

"And I thought about it about some more…and realized that all that time we had could have just been a fake. It could have been you never liked me but pretended to. I don't know why you didn't just get rid of me sooner if you did hate me."

"Amy I never hated you."

"Then why did you say you did?" She turned her back to him.

"I never liked you the way you liked me. I only saw us as friends! That's what I meant! I didn't think you'd run off and be so upset. So hurt that you'd disappear for two years."

"…"

"You misunderstood me."

"No. I got you. I learn to get you through my music. I understand what it is now. I understand that you never cared."

"No! Amy forget all that in the past! I've missed you. So has everyone else. Amy…all that matters is that you're back." Sonic walked to the girl and hugged her from behind. His arms circled around her waist and he whispered "I missed you the most." Amy stood still, not moving. She was frozen. Nothing could come to mind. The only thing she could hear in her head was how good it felt to feel him hug her again. Sure she enjoyed kissing Shadow, but it was different. His touch and taste was more comfort than pleasure. Sonic's touch was pleasure. It was pleasure she always dreamt about…only now…she didn't want it. Despite her head and body being happy to have such pleasures….her heart told her no.

"Let go." She pulled his arms away from her and stepped from his touch. "Don't…don't touch me." She frowned. Sonic looked to her confused. He was lost to her actions.

"I'm not understanding any of this Amy. What's going on?"

"You know all the time I was away from you I've become…ill."

"Sick?"

"…Sure I look okay on stage, and perform my heart out but I'm ill Sonic. Ill mentally. You haunt me. You sicken me. You make me ill. You screwed with my mind frame even when not around me. That's how in love I was. That even after I promise I'd never love you again you still mess up my mind. It hurts. Now more than ever it hurts. You're here…I'm here…it kills me." Amy began to tremble and Sonic reached for her. "Don't touch me!"

"…"

"I…I don't want to see you again Sonic. I never want to see you again." She turned around to him and in her eyes was anger and sorrow.

"Never again?"

"No…you know you're such a guy to think that I'll just come back with a simple hug or apology. It's something in that male mentality you need to get rid of, before it really messes you up." Amy turned to walk away when Sonic called to her.

"What about everyone else? Them?"

"I did miss them…and…I do want to see them. But not through you. Good night." She walked away, heading toward the hotel leaving the empty and heartbroken Sonic.

"You can't leave when I still care about you." He said. She stopped her movement and froze. "You heard me right? After having been gone all this time I've learned I did really like you."

"I thought you didn't. I thought—"

"That was then and this is now. I know somewhere in your heart you still care about me too." He walked towards her and received a death glare as she turned her head.

"YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND IT'S OKAY? NO! IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY AGAIN BECASUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She shouted to him. Her voice became horse and she held her throat.

"…You're not serious. You can't be."

"More serious than life or death." She said hoarsely and ran. The automatic doors opened and closed leaving Sonic standing there. He frowned. Soon he found he was sniffling. Was he going to cry? No. He wasn't. He was a man. Men don't cry right? But…they could at least sniffle. Sonic's cheeks turned a red color as he felt the same knots in his throat from before, this time worse.

"…she hates me." Sonic stood there frowning as memories of her and their happiness slowly faded. One particular memory playing.

* * *

_"HAHAHA! Look at the love birds! Ain't they cute Tails?" Knuckles said as he walked in front of the fox. They were going through the deep jungle part of the mystic ruins. Somehow Amy had lost something and dragged Sonic and company along to find it. After three hours and a lot of arguing the group found Amy's precious item. A crystal hairclip. Great. Sonic couldn't even figure out why the little thing was so important._

_"Yeah, its so adorable." He giggled._

_"Shut up! Amy let go!" Sonic cried trying to pry the pink hedgehog off him. Shadow stood there with a sweat drop and Knuckles and Tails laughed louder._

_"But you're my hero! You found it!" She told him as she fought hard to hold on._

_"So, no need to drown me in kisses. No thanks!" He finally released himself from her and hid behind Shadow. "Kiss him, he's the one who really found it."_

_"Aww, but me and Shadow aren't lovers! You and I are, silly." She said with a cute pout. "One lil' kiss. Please?" She formed huge puppy dog eyes and whimpered a little._

_"Tails that's your thing." Knuckles said._

_"Hey!" He defended._

_"NO KISS!" Sonic shouted. Shadow frowned and mumbled something incoherent. Sonic looked to him weirdly and Amy soon became angry._

_"LET ME GIVE YOU A THANK YOU KISS!" Amy had pulled out her hammer which had come bringing a background of a cemetery and Sonic's name on a tombstone. The dark hedgehog's eyes had widened and he side stepped. Amy was huffing and puffing. Shadow looked at the trembling Sonic and kicked him in his rear, sending him up. Amy dropped her hammer and hugged the blue speed demon. She snuggled him and smiled. "Thanks Shadow."_

_"Hahahaha. Look isn't it cute?" Tails laughed with Knuckles. Sonic cried as Amy squeezed him harder and harder._

_"Okay, I'll kiss you." He said with little breath._

_"Really?" She released Sonic and puckered up. The blue hedgehog dusted himself off and looked around._

_"Yeah. Um…ah." He picked up a slimy little frog and smirked. "Yes a nice kiss for Amy." He held it to her lips when Shadow snatched the frog from him and pushed him into the kiss. 'WHAT!'Sonic thought._

_"Aww it's so perfect. A kiss between lovers." Shadow said with the utmost sarcasm. Sonic pushed Amy away and began cursing to the hedgehog for his wrong actions. He said something about a crime against all living things and nature. How he'll go straight to hell for his evil ways and other things which couldn't be mentioned._

_Amy stood there confused and Tails and Knuckles laughed until they couldn't breathe. Soon they all walked back towards the work shop and Amy as always clung to Sonic. While walking back she held his hand and at first he complained. Soon he had become comfortable holding onto the girl and seeing her cheerful smile._

* * *

At that very point it had hit him. Even though she was crazy, violent, pushy, and a bit to clingy for his taste he had always cared about her. He had always…"I love her…."

* * *

Amy was in the elevator and frowned. She placed her hand over her mouth and found she was crying. Her eyes looked at the buttons on the elevator and saw the light for the 15th floor. Her tearful eyes and cries couldn't be held in and she pushed hard on the stop button. Amy dropped to her knees and began crying in the halted elevator. With her back pressed against the wall and the dim elevator lights above her head Amy found her tears came heavier by the second. "I told him off. I let off what I had been keeping for two years and still…I can't…why do I feel so bad?" The sound of the elevator music bothered her. She lay her slef on the carpeted elevator floor and stared into the dim elevator lights. Everything around her seemed wavy and soon her vision was blurred.

**It was happening again.**

Another breakdown. Another one. Ever since she had left home every now and then she'd have a mental breakdown. Emotions and depression would force up and cause her to lose focus, make her impaired and sometimes if she felt bad enough she'd lose consciousness. There she was again. Another breakdown.

"Cleo…Cherry…Jarid…someone help me…" Sh tried to bring her body off the ground and press the elevator button again, but all attempts failed. She'd only fall to the ground again. "Help…" She coughed for a bit feeling somewhat suffocated. She didn't know by what but she felt it and found somehow she couldn't breathe. Her coughs became more and more dry. Maybe from her coarse voice. "He…help me…" She rolled over form her stomach on her back and stared again into the dim elevator lights. "Why do I feel so horrible…?" She asked. Her and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. It was a crystal hairclip. "…I don't need this anymore…" She held it up into the light and it shone a bit. The small hairclip was her only possession from him. Soon it fell from her hands.

…

_Amy opened her eyes and saw all her friends around the hospital room. "Hey!" Cream said cheerily with Cheese flying over her head._

_"Hi." She said weakly._

_"Well…you ok?" Asked Tails._

_"Yeah. I guess. But my arm and leg really hurt."_

_"Good to hear, let's go guys!" Knuckles said quickly and pushed the bat and fox out the room._

_"HEY!" Rouge objected and frowned._

_"Give them a minute alone Rouge." Tails said._

_"Come on bunny girl." Shadow said and Cream followed as he exited the room. Sonic stood to Amy's beside with a worried look on his face._

_"You did great in that fight against Eggman." He said and smiled. Amy sat in a hospital bed with a cast on her leg and some bandages on her arm. "I'm so glad you're okay." He hugged her close. His arms circled around her neck she could swear he was crying. "I thought I lost you back there."_

_"Thanks for coming back to me." He whispered and released her. Amy blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. From it fell a small but shiny object. "That's for you." He winked to the blushing hedgehog._

_"I can't leave you Sonic. I have to love you forever." She responded. She looked in her lap and saw what had fallen. "Oh…it's beautiful."_

_"Small but pricy." He said and bit his bottom lip._

_"It's so pretty!" She exclaimed and put the clip back in her hair. "Thanks."_

_"It's a gift for doing so well."_

_"…I'd never leave you Sonic. Because…I have to love you forever…until I have nothing in me."_

_"…Yeah." He held her hand and smiled. "Always come back to me right?"_

_"Right? No. Most definitely, yes."_

* * *

She had loved him so at one moment…why'd it have to come to this? She opened her eyes and reached the stop button. She tapped it twice and fell back onto the floor. The elevator began to move again and as the doors opened Cleo and Cherry ran in and picked her up. They helped the half dead Amy and hurried into the bathroom.

"She has a fever!" Cherry cried.

"Not again!" They placed her in the bathtub and turned on the shower. The cold water poured down her on. Waking her somewhat. She took deep breaths and Cleo kneeled on the tile and rubbed her back. Amy's eyes dropped and Cherry cried.

"No Amy, no! Come on keep up for a bit." She was over the girl, getting wet herself and trying to keep the mentally broken down Amy awake. She shook her head a bit and even pulled her hair. Amy cried some and pushed away Cherry's hands.

"Lemme alone!" She cried. Cherry kneeled in between the girl's legs and held her wrists.

"No! You're not well now. I want you to be okay. You're not okay! Amy listen! What's wrong? Please tell us." Cleo said with worry in her voice.

Jarid stood outside the bathroom, leaning against the door. He sighed as he heard Amy cry and scream on the inside. Although she had been talented, she had been mentally crushed. At first she seemed okay, but she all of a sudden would breakdown at random. He worried for his job. The band. The girls…and Amy's well being.

* * *

Shadow frowned as he walked the lonely streets. He was worried for her. What would Sonic do? Say? He couldn't relax knowing Amy might go back to that bastard. As he turned the corner he bumped into everyone's favorite thief.

"You're looking well." She said and picked up her dropped things.

"You look like you just got a got job."

"Yeah, the candy store. I'm not in the best mood now."

"Everyone else?"

"They're alive."

"The echidna?"

"He's a prick."

"That's why you're out 'buying' candy. Depression."

"And where have you been?"

"Looking for the lost."

"The lost? We thought you were lost."

"No. Anyways I found what was lost."

"Well?"

"Amy is part of Shade."

'What?" Rouge dropped her bag of chocolate and candies. Her breath fell short. "You found Sugar?"

"Yeah."

"She's alright? Amy's aright? You found her?" Rouge's eyes widened to hear the news.

"She's Blush of Shade."

"I knew that child would make it alright." Rouge picked up her things and smiled. "It's great to know you both are okay Shadow."

"Yeah."

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

"Can you find any other reason why I'm walking around minutes to two am?"

"…You can crash at my place." The two walked together and a single star fell from the sky.

A/n: OKAY! Amy is sick in the head (surprise twist) and Rouge has found Shadow. Sonic knows Amy's new feelings for him and the plot will thicken! Just wait. See you later chapters BYE!


	7. OLD Outtings, Hellos, Tabliods

A/n: So here I am again. Miss me? You should have. Let's keep those reviews coming people. They make me happy! I don't own anything.

**Shadow: Any more and her ego will inflate her like a hot air balloon. **

**Magic: You always gotta ruin my fun. **

**Shadow: Here's the next chapter everyone. **

**Outtings, Hellos, Tabloids **

I knew that child would make it alright." Rouge picked up her things and smiled. "It's great to know you both are okay Shadow."

"Yeah."

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

"Can you find any other reason why I'm walking around minutes to two am?"

"…You can crash at my place." The two walked together and a single star fell from the sky.

They sat on her futon. Rouge had on fluffy bed slippers and a bath robe. She leant her back against Shadow's shoulder and ate the pieces of chocolate. "So she's grown up so much. I'm glad. She worried everyone. You did too. Then again we knew you could take care of yourself. Amy is capable of the same…but for how hold is what we didn't know." Shadow had he feet set upon the dark coffee table before the sofa. Rouge's eyes stared into the ceiling. "I'm more than relieved to know the both of you are alright."

"You've become way too motherly." He set his feet down to the floor as she headed into her kitchen.

"Tea or coffee." The female bat asked her former comrade. She looked into her cupboards and reached for the box of tea bags.

"Tea." They both said simultaneously. Shadow looked up at her and smiled.

"You never drink coffee." She told him.

"Why'd you ask then?"

"I don't know. I just always do." Rouge filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stop. "It's been a whole year you know."

"Yeah."

"..Where exactly did you go?"

"Around. Been to a few places. Did a few things."

"Like what?"

"Soul searching."

"I thought you did that already."

"I thought so too."

"Well…when did you com across Amy? How?"

"I…I saw her a while back. Maybe about three or four months into her band's premiere. I watched from a distance for a while…but decided to leave her alone. She looked happier. She really had changed so much."

"I see."

"So what did the echidna do now?" He asked. Rouge laughed and began telling her story how Knuckles just didn't understand her.

* * *

He found him self sitting in the same spot form before. He sat there unmoved, like he had never gone to Casinopolis and seen her. He sat there…the only differences were that…he had been heart broken. "She hates---she hates me." He kicked a rock and watched the wind blow the branches of the trees. He had come to the final realization…Amy hated him and was some how with Shadow.

How in the world was that possible? And when did he find her? Were they together al that time Shadow had gone? Was this something he should have expected from before? So many questions ran through his head and he lay down in the grass, staring into the stars. In life he had been a hero. Countless times. It was what he did. Why was he to suddenly take a specific liking to a girl? Why was she to waste his time and become overly affectionate?

…

Why not?

They had been friends before. They were close. Sure she got on his nerves…but even his best friends got on his nerves. For some reason…everyone did.

Still…

Why was he cruel to her? Even in al his maturity…he was a jerk. Even if he loved her from the pits of his soul…he'd never actually open up his mouth to say it. But he could say he never liked her. Yeah. That was the right move to make. The perfect one to destroy one of his closet relationships. He was idiot. Always the fool. Even if he was an all time hero, he was…he was…

"I'm an idiot." The summer breeze blew over his head and he closed his eyes. He had lost…."No…" He muttered. "I…I cannot give her up…just yet…"

* * *

As morning peeked through the curtains Jarid pulled them open and squinted to its brightness. He looked below to the see Station Square in all its morning glory. No lights, or crowded streets for the day had just begun. Those who worked in the subway headed towards it. The little woman who worked at the newsstand unloaded her materials from the truck in the road. It was the only vehicle at the moment. Twinkle Park seemed dull, and dead for its lights were off. The park wouldn't open until much later, when the girls were to give another concert.

"Did Amy wake yet?" He asked as he looked to Cherry.

"Not yet." Cherry told Jarid. "I knocked on her door many times, but she won't answer. She still has to be sleeping."

"Fine." He sighed and headed out the bedroom and into the dressing room where Cleo was.

"Amy has been rather depressed lately." Cleo said as she brushed her hair by the dresser. "Maybe that's why she's not feeling well."

"I know," Nodded Jarid who stood by her door. "but when she's sad like this she performs her heart out. It makes me proud to see such talent like you girls."

"But it worries the hell outta me. You've seen her recently. Last night I feared for her life. She looks like she's not up for anything. We should postpone the performance and shoot today." She turned from her mirror and looked at him. "Please. She needs rest."

"Can't afford to do so." Jarid frowned. "And we have other things to do. Your schedule is tied up for the whole month."

"You need to make room so she can rest well. If not she won't be able to perform at all. Please. Jarid, you know better than I do how hard it is to try and give 100 when the tank is empty." Cleo frowned. Jarid turned a slight red.

"Don't compare that situation to this one."

"Jarid…"

"I'll put off the shoot. But the performance is still on! This is the best I can do."

"What if she doesn't wake in time?" Cleo asked.

"She better. You'll lose fans if she doesn't." Cherry ran into the room in a panic.

"You guys, Amy is gone!" She shouted.

"WHAT?" Jarid screamed. His hair literally stuck up in the air.

"I can't find her anywhere. She not in her room!"

"I'M GONING TO LOSE MY JOB!" Jarid began crying. Tears slid down his face like a two year old who just lost his candy.

"Jarid stop crying. Now Cher, you sure you looked everywhere?" Cleo touched the younger girl on the shoulder and looked at her seriously.

"Yes! She's not in her room!"

"I'm doomed…doomed….I just…I'm…I…." Jarid fainted and Cleo and Cherry could only sweat drop.

"Call the hotel manager. We have to find her."

* * *

Wearing a white sundress, a straw-hat, and shades Amy headed out the hotel towards the train station. The pink haired female had a bag matching her hat with a sunflower on it. Her guitar was in its case and hung over her shoulder. She looked at the sun which had been rising by the beach. A small smile came to her lips and she walked into the station. She needed to escape. She needed to go off for a while. It was how she tried to keep sane.

Se boarded the train as the conductor announced the train was running local and would be heading to downtown Station Square. She sat down and looked out the window as the doors closed and the train departed. She pulled out her ripped, old notebook from her handbag. Taking a pencil from the bag as well she began writing down the lyrics to the new song.

_Run away…so far away…_

_Never to return…to pain again._

_Now I'm okay(Now I'm okay)_

_Just fine alone_

_In my heart(In my heart)_

_I'll find a home…_

She erased the written lyrics and sighed. She tried singing that with the girls before but it sounded weak. She wanted something soft, and nearly equivalent to her emotions…what could she…?

A couple entered the train on the next stop. They sat across from her and laughed together. They seemed madly in love, and left the train when the next stop came. For a good ten minutes Amy watched the people board and leave the train. It came to a point when she was in the cart alone. And she listened to the sounds of subway…

_I've been to different places. _

_I've seen many faces. _

_The scenery changes. _

_My heart races. _

_I get further home. Further from home. _

_Further from what yesterday was. _

_I get further from home. So much further from home. _

_And still I remember our yesterday 'cause---_

She paused as the train doors opened to have a familiar face step on board. With his red dreads it was more than easy for her to identify him. In her eyes he had changed more than her. He was now taller, leaning towards the punk rock side and just still…had everything that made him what she remembered. She began to write with haste as the train doors shut and he sat across from her.

_Back then you were my everything_

_So long ago for sure…_

_You used to make my heart sing…_

_It waited at your front door. _

_And even now as I keep on and all these things change…_

_Back then you were my everything. _

_And I always wanted to…_

"To…?" Amy said. Knuckles looked up at her and she smiled.

"You were talking to me?" He asked. She finally noticed he was holding fresh roses.

"…yes." She said. "I'm writing a song…I can't figure what to write next though. Can you help me?"

"I would, but I'm not good with such things."

"Aww…well tell me how this sounds. Okay? I want your honest opinion." Amy sang the lyrics out loud and Knuckles listened with a daze look on his face. A smile formed on his face and he closed his eyes to take in the most beautiful voice he heard.

"You know you sound just like Blush from Shade. That hot new band. You're really good."

"Really. I wish all my fans said that to me." Amy smiled.

"Huh?"

She pulled off the hat and shades as her hair fell onto her shoulders. She opened up her green eyes and smiled. Knuckles' jaw fell when he registered the sight before him. "Hi."

"You…you're… you're… her. Blush. Blush from Shade. Dear God it really is you!"

"Yep. But keep that secret and I'll tell you another one." She winked and put a finger over her lips.

"Ok!" Knuckles appeared like an excited child as her sat beside Amy and listened in…after a few questions. "Are you gonna tell me your life story! Give me your autograph? Oh, wait...but...ahh…um…OH! You'll give me V.I.P tickets to your concert?"

"No, silly…"

"Aww man…then what?" Amy leaned over and whispered to the echidna.

"I missed you."

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Amy."

"…"

"No hug, Or smile? Huh Knuckles?"

"…" The roses fell from his hands and he sat quiet their entire train ride.

* * *

Shadow rolled over in the sofa and stretched. His eyes wandered about the room and he sighed. In his dreams, he was with her. Maria played in his head. Over, and over, and over...even now still she haunted him. So many years after…he missed her. This wish for her return was immortal. Undying. Never-ending…

"Hey! Wake up! G'morning!" Rouge chirped.

"…what?" Shadow said rolling over.

"It's breakfast time!" She dragged the dark hedgehog from the makeshift bed and pushed him inot the bathroom. "Wash up and put a smile on your face." She closed the door and he stood there facing the mirror.

"Sleep…" He muttered. Shadow turned the faucet on and stared at the running water. "...Maria…"

"_Get up Shadow." The blonde woman called. "It's morning." Maria stood over the ultimate life form as he lay in a state of slumber. _

"_Morning?" He asked as he opened his eyes. _

"_Yes. On earth in a city called Station Square it is now morning." _

"_Is it? What do you humans do in the 'morning'?" _

"_All sorts of things. Many, many things. We prepare ourselves for the day. We wash up and eat breakfast and make sure that we are already for the day ahead." _

"_How can you tell its morning?" _

"_On earth, the sun rises one side, making the sky clear and blue and night fade. Still it's only temporary." Maria patted him on his head as if an ignorant child. _

"_Morning. So breakfast...right? What do you eat?" _

"_Good things. Like…well…pancakes…"_

"Pancakes!" Rouge shouted. "I made fresh pancakes for you Shadow. "Come on out and eat them. They have blueberries on them." The bat was still wearing a robe and had a towel wrapped around her head like a turban.

"…coming." He looked at the mirror and sighed. Before leaving the bathroom he washed up and dried his face.

"Well sit down. Enjoy. I'm sure you haven't had a home cooked meal for a while."

"Your right. I haven't." The dark male looked at the plate placed before him. Rouge sat across from him and began eating her own food. "What, you don't like pancakes?" He asked her.

"What? Oh no. I'm on a diet. You know…fruits and stuff."

"And what about all that chocolate from last night?"

"Well…I…Knuckles and I decided to try dieting as a couple. We're both trying to be a bit healthier, but then…he...he messed up! Why are guys so inconsiderate anyways! I just don't get it. I mean really what benefit is there to---" The doorbell rang.

"Should I get that?"

"No. If it's the landlord he probably thinks I'm whoring myself. Having different guys come in and out my apartment." Rouge got up from her bowl of cereal with bananas and strawberries. "Who is it?" She asked as she reached the door.

"It's me Rouge. Open up please." Knuckles said on the other side.

"No! I'm not talking to you right now. So…go away!"

"Rouge, don't be like that. I came to apologize. Plus I have a surprise here for you." He told her.

"Really now. I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes. It's—"

"Rouge." Amy said. "Hey Rouge, open up. It's me." The female bat stared at the door as if she was able to see through it. She bit her bottom lip and then licked it lightly.

"Open it. It's her." Shadow said while using his fork to play with his blueberries.

"…Amy…" Rouge opened the door and saw the pink hedgehog in all her glory. Different, but still Amy. Although her appearance had changed she seemed to remain the same. "Amy!" She hugged the other female and warm tears met her eyes. "You came back. How could you leave? How you go like that…!"

"Rouge. I…missed you too. I missed you so much."

"You became like my sister…then for you to go…it hurt me."

"_And why do you like him?" Rouge asked. She pulled a dress off a rack and threw it over her shoulder. _

"_I don't know. I mean...he was my first hero...he saved me. He's always there for me. That's all I need." Amy followed the older female through the clothing store. Cream was behind them chewing gum._

"_Maybe...because he's your hero you feel you should owe him your love?" Cream asked then blew a huge bubble._

"_Amy if that's the case just give him your thanks. Not necessarily your love. That's a lot." Rouge took up the tube of lipstick and called over Cream. "Lemme try this color on you." The bunny walked over and Cheese frowned. The Chao sat on her head as Cream puckered her lips. Rouge tested the light pink lipstick on her and smiled. "Good color on you, love. Great. Tell you what. I'll get it for you. Okay?" _

"_Thanks." Cream smiled. _

"_anyways Amy, all I'm saying is that maybe...you're trying too hard." They walked over to the cashier to pay for the many items they choose. _

"_But I'll never get him if I don't try." '_

"_Tell you what. I'll stand by you no matter what happens, okay?"_

"_Like a big sister?" Cream asked._

"_Yes. Like a big sister." _

"_Really...thanks Rouge. I, I don't know what to say." _

"_Say you'll lend me your credit card and I'll pay you back. I maxed out mine paying for this lipstick." _

"How have you been?" She asked. The three entered the house and Knuckles froze when he saw Shadow.

"You…when'd you come back?" He asked.

"A couple of days ago." He answered.

"I saw him on the street last night. I invited him to stay."

"It's good to know you're okay Shadow. Amy say hi to Shadow." Knuckles told her.

'No…it's fine. We saw each other already." She said.

"Well…alright." He sighed.

"Hey! Why don't I put on some tea? I'm so sure we have a lot to catch up to."

* * *

"Tails!" He called. Sonic knocked on the door of the young fox's roomed and tapped annoyed foot. "Tails!" He called even louder. You'd think after a minute or so of knocking he would have reached the door. He didn't. "MILES 'TAILS' PROWER! OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Sonic shouted.

"Fuck off!" The fox growled as he opened the door. Why are you bothering me? I'm on the phone!" Yeah. Tails is in the prime of his teen years.

"We're supposed to go to the city and get you new parts for the plane. I already said I'm only going to help you today so come on or never mind."

"Fine! Cream I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and exited the room. "Couldn't you wait a while! I'm not ready yet."

"Well I've got things to take care of so…let's just get this over with."

"Things to take care of? Really now. I mean you have no job, and moreover, you don't do much of anything! Station Square hasn't been attacked since Amy was last…here…sorry." His ears seemed to lower as well as his twin tails and he frowned. "you okay?"

"Sure." The blue hero muttered. "I'm just great. Come on." He made his way out and tails crossed his arm.

"I've become a bit inconsiderate." He said.

The walked on the streets of downtown Station Square. Tails picked up the tools and parts required to fix his latest version of the Tornado: Blue Thunder. "I think that's about it. Or you still need something else?"

"No I'm content…"

"Right…" The two began to head back onto the train when Sonic stopped suddenly. He turned his head and saw her once more. "Amy?" He dropped the bags and Tails frowned when he finally noticed his friend was gone.

"…I knew shit like this was gonna happen."

"Amy!" Sonic called as he ran. He grabbed the girl and turned a slight red he realized he caught a preteen female cosplaying as 'Blush'. "Sorry…" He said. He stepped back and watched at the girl ran off in fear and confusion. Messed up again." He turned and saw an angry Tails flying behind him. "My bad?"

"You know if you intended to run off and be all delusional, tell me so that I can find someone else to accompany me in shopping."

"Um..sorry?"

"Whatever. Let's just go---" The teen fox stopped when he saw the sight before him. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Tails dropped all of his things and stared in awe.

"Tails, stop swearing I told you, you need to break out of that habit. Dang. I never cursed like that in my youth."

"No..it's..it's them! It's them!"

"Them. Them who?"

"Shade! It's them! WOW! Look it's the drummer 'Cherry!' HEY! HEY!" Tails was now in full groupie mode. It was like an on switch. Sonic sighed and then scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? Hey. Cher, a fan has noticed us." Cleo whispered. The two were dressed incognito and tried hard to go unnoticed. It was more difficult than it seemed.

"Damn. How'd he know?"

"No matter just run." The two turned heel and ran as fast they could.

"Hey! They're running! Oh no. Come on Sonic we gotta go after them."

"What? Why?"

"Cause they're cute and hot celebrities!"

"At one time the only thing that mattered was machinery. Now everything else matters. Dude you are just such a---" The fox boy was gone. "…now he runs and leaves me. Great." Sonic sped up and caught the running trio. Before Cleo and Cherry knew it they were face to face with…

"You." Cleo muttered. She halted and glared at the blue hedgehog. Tails caught up with them and stopped when he grasped exactly what was going on for him.

"Wow…its you guys. It's really you. Shade...I don't believe it."

"…Uh…hi there." Cherry said.

"Wow…this is like every fan boy's dream. " The young fox had stars in his eyes and pulled out pen a paper (just like those animated characters are suppose to do.) Tails jumped excitedly and Cherry could only sigh.

"What do you want it to say?" She said after giving up totally. There was no point in trying now.

"To Miles Prower! Or Tails! Or whatever you wanna call me!"

"Okay, okay…"

Cleo glared at Sonic with a flame in her eyes that could have burned him there and then if she wanted him to. The blue speed demon felt uncomfortable and questioned her wicked look. "I'm not sure we've met before, but if I've done anything to you I'm sorry."

"Not to me, to my friend. Thanks to the likes of you we can't find Amy!" Cherry turned to her band mate and tried to calm her.

"Cleo---"

"… I can't believe it… You guys really do know Amy." Every thing in the mind of Tails formed into a nonsensical equation. His memories of their adventures, times together, fun, games and all sorts of pleasantry formed one long equation. Finally it came to bring an equal sign. On the other side was Amy as the world knew her now. 'Blush'. Although it was confusing it made sense to him. Amy really was 'Blush'.

"You didn't believe me when I told you?" Sonic asked.

"Would you be hurt if I said 'no I didn't'?"

"…Yeah. Kind of."

"Listen! Because of the likes of you Amy has vanished!" Cleo shouted. Cherry grabbed her arm and gestured for her to stop. "No, he needs to know! He needs to understand!"

"Understand what? What do you mean she's gone? And what are you talking about?"

"Amy is emotionally unstable thanks to the likes of you. So twisted by her feelings that she can't even keep physically healthy! Even now you haunt her! You…you …"

"Cleo! That's enough. Please stop it now…Please. I mean…I think that's enough!"

"No! Keep away from her you—"

"Cleo! Stop it!" She squeezed her friend's arm and tears formed. "No more now…okay? Just leave it alone."

Sonic looked at the two females and Tails tapped his shoulder. "I think we should just go now."

"Sorry...if I caused you any trouble." The speed demon turned and helped his friend gather his things. The two left and Cleo stood there feeling pain of her own.

"It wasn't my place to tell him all that, right?" The hedgehog asked her friend.

"No. It wasn't." Cherry dried her tears. "Let's find Amy now."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shadow walked with Amy to the nearest café. She suddenly demanded she wanted coffee and dragged Shadow out the apartment. All in all it was an excuse to leave Rouge and Knuckles alone so they could repair their relationship.

"That was nice of you." He told her.

"Well my friends matter. Even though I haven't seen them for a while it doesn't make them any less of friends…not for me at least."

"Right." The two walked side by side for a while and finally arrived at the café. Sitting at the table while waiting for him to return with two lattés, Amy stared out the window.

'**_When I think about this…it's kind of like a first date. I mean I never thought of Shadow this way but…it is a little bit cool.' _**She looked out the window and saw a young couple kissing by a tree. Amy smiled for a moment only to immediately shake her head after. **'_No! Shadow will never be like that we me…?' _**she stopped her thought again. "Not that I'd want him to be…and last night…'

…_with her eyelids falling heavy and her heart beating insanely she brought her lips closer to his and whispered "Yes." Her lips came in contact with his own and there they stood in the late night kissing._

"No!" She shouted. The crowd in the café looked at her awkwardly and she apologized. "Sorry about that. Hehehe…"

"Something wrong?" The dark male asked Amy as he placed the latte at the table she sat at.

"Not at all..." She lied. **_'I wonder if he is still thinking about last night…' _**

"You seemed a little bit riled up." He sipped the heated beverage and closed his etes. As he reopened them Amy took in its deep color. Crimson. Had his eyes always been so passionately shaded?

"Amy?" He called noticing her gaze.

"Your eyes are amazing." She spat.

"Huh?"

"I mean--! Uh...well that is to say…you've got beautiful eyes Shadow…" She muttered.

"…" Shadow looked at Amy and noticed her own eye color. With no idea of how else to respond he smiled. "You have the most beautiful eyes. A vivid green that is a radiant as your smile, appearance and spirit." Amy blushed a deep red and looked at her cup of coffee.

"Thank You." The two sat in silence for an hour…

* * *

"Cream, are you going to Tails' today?" Vanilla asked. The older rabbit had a bag of groceries in her arms and looked at her child who was sitting by the phone.

"I wasn't going to but I may have to. We were supposed to try and find tickets to Twinkle Park this evening. 'Shade has a mini concert and a contest. The winners get to hang out backstage with the band! We were going to make plans…but…he hung up on me earlier."

"I see. Well, if you need money there's some change in purse. You can have it."

"Thanks mommy." Vanilla unpacked the groceries carefully and when finished noticed she forgot something.

"Dear I think I forgot to get some milk. My, how could I? Dearest go to the store and get me some?"

"Sure. In just a moment." Cream turned on the TV to check the weather for the day. It would help her choose her attire. She froze and dropped the remote when it was announced on the news.

"Breaking news in today's tabloids "Blush of Shade Gone!" Connie Cat is in front of the Station Square hotel with a live report."

"Thank You Phoebe. I'm Connie here with the live news. Behind me a meeting is going on with Station Square's own detectives Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee. Cameras snapped and police crowded around with urgency. "We'll make it our duty to find her!" Vector said into a mic. Jaris shook Espio's hand and the people went wild.

Cream simply stared at the screen…

In the coffee shop Amy and Shadow froze as they saw the news on the plasma TV…

Sonic and Tails dropped all their belongings on the ground…

Knuckles fell out of Rouge's bed when she kicked him shock…

Cleo and Cherry fumed angrily while seeing the news in a nearby electronic store. "JARID!" They shouted.

* * *

A/n: Personally I feel everyting before Tails' and Sonic's little outting was fine. The rest sucked. Rxcept that ShadAmy moment. I thought about that one. Things are going to get better though! Just you wait! (I am trying, okay? college begins soon...I got some anxitey) I'll se you when I see you.

Later Day...


	8. OLD Truths and Lies of the Media

A/n: It is about time for a new chapter. I dunno…Yeah…oki doki. Let us go on. I think this is like chapter eight or so…yeah…

_**Truths and Lies of the Media**_

The media went wild with questions, photos, and fights to speak to the detectives who were hired to find the missing link in the band 'Shade'. Chamry, Espio, and Vector were looking at a payment of more money than they could even begin to imagine counting.

All their years they waited for a deal big enough. A chance to prove their real skill. In a matter of moments it arrived on the scene. Vector smiled goofily when the memory of the phone call came to mind.

'_Hello…' Said the young Bee into the phone. He sat on Vectors desk eating popcorn while his two, older partners stared like drones into the ceiling fan._

'_HELLO!' Jarid cried over the phone._

'_Ayiee! My ears!' Charmy cried._

'_Charmy you have none.' Espio said and looked at him slightly confused. Vector snatched the phone from the Bee and answered in a rather pleasant tone._

'_Hello?' _

'_Hello? Yes, Is this a detective agency?!' He cried into the phone more calmly. _

'_Yes? Why? And who is this?'_

'_That doesn't matter now! I need your help! My biggest hit has vanished with extreme depression and mental issues!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Her name is Amy Rose. Or better known as "Blush" from my band "Shade"! I need you to find her A.S.A.P!!! My job, no my life depends on it! Please. We can talk more later. I am the Station Square Hotel! Hurry please!!!' Jarid hung up the phone and Vector looked to his friends with glee._

'_Money…Money…MONEY!!! GUYS AFTER THIS WE WILL BE RICH, FOR…THE REST OF OVER LIVES!!! NEVER AGAIN WILL WE HAVE TO WORK!!! SWEET DAYS AHEAD!!!" _

_The bee and purple chameleon looked at Vector confused but excited. Before they knew it, they we dancing in a circle singing 'Ring around the money…' Yes. Even Espio. _

"Sweet days from now on indeed." Vector stared into he lights of the elevator as it went up.

"So when and where was the last time you saw her?" Charmy asked. He hovered over Jarid's head and Espio glared at him.

"Really this elevator is already small Charmy…"

"Sorry." He said and decided it be better to stop flying.

"Well, she was in her room. It's a huge suite, so you may have to look there for a while."

"We'll split up. I'll check the security cameras while Charmy and Vector check around the room and the floor. Trust me, we'll find her."

"If I knew he'd go as so far to call detectives to help, I would have never have left him…never…. I'm an idiot." Cleo slapped her forehead in despair. Cherry looked at her and touched her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back?" She asked.

"Yeah…no reason to get caught up out here anymore." The two proceeded down the block.

* * *

…

"Hey…that girl…." The man behind the counter of the coffee shop muttered.

"I think its her." His coworker whispered.

"Gotta be." The girl who purchased her coffee said.

Before Amy knew it, the entire café was in a uproar screaming, crying, and shouting out 'Blush'. She looked around paranoid wondering if they had mistaken someone else for her, but was astonished to find it was they were talking about her.

"Uh oh…" She whispered. "Shadow…" Her green eyes looked at him and without a word, or second thought he got up from his seat and grabbed her. The two dashed from the café and the crowd began their mad groupie behavior.

"We have to get back to Rouge!" He said running, while he held her hand.

"Yeah! But hey, I can't keep up---" Amy's hand slipped from Shadow's as she tripped. He turned around quickly only to have the large and increasing groups get closer. He grabbed her and simply threw her over his shoulder like a bag of flour (or rice) and he dashed through the city streets.

The mob had stopped and simply awed when seeing the two flee. "Was that Sonic?" A young girl asked. "Not quite sure." Someone else said." The group of crazy fans stood there in thought when one man just shouted 'Blush of Shade had secret affair with the blue hero of Station Square!'" Now the paparazzi would have more than they could stomach.

Shadow set Amy down as they hid in an alleyway. She stood to his side frozen while he looked for anymore-crazy fans. "Shadow…uh…thanks…" She made out.

"It was nothing." He said without facing her.

"Yeah…. okay then." She sighed. Her eyes looked away and she stared at the ground. With her hand to her chest, she felt her heart beat in excitement, and confusion. Also worry. 'Why am I feeling this way? All he did was help…but when he held my hand…' She caught herself in certain thought and shook her head. 'No! He's a friend! Nothing more! I mean I hate to say it, but Sonic would have done the same! Stop thinking like that Amy!'

"I think its clear. Come on. Rouge's place is up the block." He grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk up the block with her. Amy's face had changed from its usual perky pink, and sported a blood red.

'He's holding my hand again…' They walked along fair paced. Amy called to him. "Shadow.."

"What?" He answered.

"Shadow…my..Your…you're holding my hand." She told him.

"Yeah. So?" He said stopping and looking at her.

"Uh…well…"

"Want me to let go?"

"No! Uh…no…it's fine." She looked away and he smiled to her. It was uncharacteristic for him however; it was such a sweet smile. When she looked at him and saw the look on his face her heart jumped a bit. "We should get going." She said to him.

"Sure." He walked along with her still holding her hand and apparently enjoying it. The two seemed like a young couple along the city streets.

* * *

…

Sonic and Tails were on the train. The train carts rocking a bit and the lonely and empty sounds of the tunnel knocked around in the blue speed demon's head. He though about what Amy's band mate had yelled to him. How it hurt…but was true…

"_Amy is emotionally unstable thanks to the likes of you. So twisted by her feelings that she can't even keep physically healthy! Even now you haunt her! You…you …"_

"I really messed up huh Tails?" He said. The fox looked to Sonic and nodded.

"Yeah, you really fucked up. But what can you do?"

"I dunno. I have no clue what to do at all. I mean seeing her again made all these emotions I forced away flood back…and even when I told them to her, I was rejected."

"Well if I was her I'd reject you too."

"Tails!" He shouted.

"What? I meant no harm, just being honest…"

"…Right." Sonic looked out the window of the cart and saw they were heading over the bridge that passed through Casinopolis. He remembered the previous night. The argument. Her telling him he hated him…him figuring out that he had always loved her.

Why had it taken so long? Why had he pushed such an emotion away?

He was a bit mean to her…from time to time…but…when had he NEVER loved her…

He had always loved her.

_As Tails, Cream, Sonic and Amy headed towards the park with a packed lunch Sonic took the picnic basket from Amy. "Not too heavy?" She asked. "I mean you have the cooler also."_

"_It's fine. Don't worry." He grinned. She smiled and walked alongside him. As they set up to eat Cream and Tails played with a Frisbee. When finishing their set up Sonic sat beside Amy and eventually found his head in her lap. "Today is nice." He said._

"_Yeah... Really nice. I think it's the best day of the season. It's warm, and sunny. This weather is perfect. This day is too…" She ran her fingers through his blue quills and after awhile she heard light snoring. "Sonic?" She looked at him and saw he had fallen asleep. "Silly…"_

…

"_Here. I baked you a cake." She handed him a box that had a chocolate fudge cake inside. "It's a thank you for saving from Metal again." The young Amy Rose wearing a mini-skirt and a cute shirt seemed bashful and had cuteness that could damn the world. _

_Sonic looked at the packaged desert and smiled. "No prob! It is what I do!" He said with his famous grin. _

_Amy blushed a bit and smiled. 'He took it gratefully.' _

"_Well uh…I best be on my way…" He kicked his feet nervously and put a hand behind his head. Amy kicked her feet in the same manner and the two stared at the ground. Tails stood there confused for a minute and looked at them both. The little fox smiled goofily and then sang_

"_Amy and Sonic sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _

"_Shut up Tails!" He dropped the box and headed over as to begin hitting Tails in the head. Amy watched, as the box seemed to fall in slow motion. All her love and effort dropped. _

"_No!" She cried. Sonic and Tails looked over to the crying pink hedgehog. She sat on the ground crying over the destroyed cake that now has been crushed and covered in dirt._

"…_Oh…Amy, I'm sorry." Sonic said and walked over to her. "Look, look, I'll still eat it."_

"_No, it's ruined!" _

"_No, no. Look." Without second thought Sonic scooped up a huge piece of dirt- covered cake and devoured it. Amy's eyes widened as she watched him eat the dessert that was covered in dirt. _

"_Why? Why are still eating it?" She asked._

"_Well you must have put a lot of work into it." He said while chewing. She began to cry and he looked at her worried._

"_Hey! Don't cry. Look Tails is gonna have some too. Tails!" Sonic called. "Come eat this cake!"_

"_Why?" He whined. _

"_It's your fault that I dropped it. Now come and eat." Tails walked over sadly and took up a small piece of the mashed, dirt covered cake. With his eyes closed he gulped down the dessert. His eye watered._

"_So…good…" He cried. He might as well eat dirt by this time._

"_.." Amy continued crying and Sonic was still puzzled. _

"_Why are you still sad?" He asked._

"_I'm not. I'm crying cause… I'm happy. You make me so happy…" She rubbed her eyes and he looked at her. "I love you…" She cried. _

_Sonic sat there in the dirt path with his eyes wide. So what if his mouth was covered in chocolate cake and dirt? Who cared? Someone just said they loved him. Without thinking upon it she said to her "I'll always protect you then."_

"_Huh?"_

"_In return for your love, I'll always do my best to protect you Amy." _

"…_Sonniku!!!" She jumped into his arms and cried onto him. Even with filthy hands he hugged her. Although confused, he still did it. Why wouldn't he? After all, she did love him…_

"She did love me…" He said. Tails looked at him worried. He had spaced out for at least ten minutes.

"Hey. Hey." He tapped his friends' shoulder. "We get off soon."

"Uh huh." He nodded. Tails looked at him with a bit of worry in his eyes. The last time he saw him this upset was when they thought they had lost Amy after their last battle with Eggman. Now Sonic was truly and deeply depressed. With no idea how to cheer him up, Tails sat to Sonic's side and decided to just remain silent.

As the two stepped off the train and headed towards Tails' workshop they were greeted by insane paparazzi. "What in the hell!??!" Tails shouted.

"Sonic, is it true that you and Blush of Shade are dating!?" A man said and ran up to the two with a mic in hand. Sonic dropped his bag and placed his hands before him defensively.

"Back up!" He said.

"Sonic is it true that you and Blush have been seen together at a local bar, and café?!" A woman forwarded. He and other reporters began rushing and fussing around the blue speed demon.

"What?! Who said that!!!" He exclaimed. Tails stepped before him and glared angrily to them.

"Leave him alone!" His blue eyes blue and furious, Tails death glared the entire group of reporters.

…

"Aww look a puppy!" One of them shouted.

…

"I am no puppy! You know what bitch, FUCK YOU!!!" Tails fumed and jumped up like a rabid dog. Sonic grabbed the fox by his arms and hurried into the workshop. "Let me at that bitch! Lemme KICK HER ASS!!!"

"Not now! We don't need anymore of this. How'd such a thing start anyways?" He closed the door to block the mad people out.

"I don't care, but I'm gonna mess up a bitch's face!"

"Tails, cut the vulgar language. We've talked about this already!"

"Ok, ok, but still…" He crossed his arms and pouted. Sonic sighed as he heard hurried voices and shouts.

"This is not going too well…"

* * *

….

"Anything?" Vector asked as he Charmy and Espio gathered together in the lobby. Vector looked tired and annoyed while Charmy chewed bubblegum in the most annoying manner ever. Espio, after frowning upon the young bee, shook his head.

"The only lead I have is that she left the hotel this morning."

"What?!" Vector and Charmy exclaimed.

"Come look." Returning to the security room the three detectives viewed a video of a young girl dressed incognito exiting the hotel. Her green eyes were revealed when she lowered her shades look around. When zooming in on the image it was revealed and showed to be Amy. "That's Amy Rose alright. I remember her from chasing those Sonic guys."

"Well…uh…now what?" Charmy asked.

"We look for her of course." Vector said.

"I mean where do we start?"

"Oh…uh, let's just ask where she could have headed and use those answers to find some leads."

"Yeah. Let's get to it."

The group exited the security room in a fashion that brought back memories of things appreciated back in the author's youth. Such as Men In Black.

* * *

Amy and Shadow walked the stairs back to Rouge's apartment. As they walked Amy felt her heart constantly beating. It had been since Shadow held her hand; She looked up to him to see that he was indifferent to the possession of her hand. 'I wonder if he is even thinking about this the way that I am…and why do I feel so…nervous…and confused

_While walking back she held his hand and at first he complained. Soon he had become comfortable holding onto the girl and seeing her cheerful smile._

…Sonic…'

"Shadow?" She called. He looked at her worried by her tone. It was filled with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"…Yes...no…" She slowly withdrew her hand from his own and held it to her chest. "I…I don't feel so well right now." He looked and saw her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry." Hiding her tearful eyes behind her hands Amy sobbed silently. 'Why am I thinking of Sonic at a time like this? Why am I crying?'

"Amy." Shadow touched her shoulder as she proceeded crying.

"I just can't…I think about him even when I don't want to…" She looked to Shadow with tears dancing down her cheeks he realized something. She was the most precious thing to him at that moment. "Why? Why can't I get Sonic out of my head? Out of my heart? Even when I try…even now, when with you…I can't stop thinking about him. I want to…but I can't."

Shadow pulled the crying female into his arms. Holding her tight as she cried against him the world seemed just as frozen as it did the prior night. Consoling her and rubbing her back, Shadow eventually got her over her tears.

"Sorry about that." She said and pulled away from his hold. Shaking her head and using her hands to rub away her tears she then smiled. "I get kind of emotional from time to time."

"It's okay."

"…Thanks." She blushed a bit and placed her hands behind her. 'I guess I won't be holding his hand for a while…'

Rouge exited the apartment in a rush. Her hair fussed and Knuckles close behind she stopped in the hallway when seeing Amy with dry tears while blushing. Although beautiful at that moment she seemed upset. "Amy are you alright!?" She hugged the girl and rubbed her back.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Shadow you have better not done anything to her!"

"Of course not. I was just simply molesting her." He said sarcastically.

"You--!" Rouge yelled.

"I was kidding." Knuckles looked at them and shrugged.

"How about we just get inside?" He suggested. The four of them reentered the apartment and sulked on the futon sofa. "Have you seen the news?" He asked.

"We were chased." The two said in unison.

"Oh. I wonder what updates are on now?" Rouge flicked on the TV and saw the reporters beating down the door to Tails' workshop.

"Here I am, Connie Cat outside the workshop of Miles Tails Prower, here in the Mystic Ruins. According to sightings earlier, it seems Amy Rose, also known as 'Blush' of Shade was seen today with Station Square hero Sonic the Hedgehog, after reported missing by her agent, Jarid Venochetti."

Amy's eyes widened and soon she arose from the sofa in fury and raging emotions.

"Rumors have it that Miss Rose is involved romantically with Sonic and has been seeing him for sometime now. Rumors also had it that the two were spotted kissing late night in Casinopolis."

"…No. NO!" She shouted and cried hot tears. Rouge reached for her and Shadow stopped her hand. "I'm gonna put a stop to this madness." She gathered her things and stomped out the apartment. The three followed her as she made her way to the nearest police station.

* * *

When reaching the station Amy reported who she was and where she had been. In a matter of minutes news copters were over the building and hundreds of reporters outside. A small conference area had been set up and Amy spoke to the all those who were viewing. Which had summed up to be all of downtown Station Square.

"Excuse me. Excuse me please." Cream pushed through the crowd and soon enough was frustrated with it all. Cheese flew above her and she soon figured that it made sense to follow suit. He jumped up and flew over the crowd making it to the very front. She landed when she spotted Knuckles and Rouge, and a familiar and long-time not seen face. "Shadow?" She said as she landed beside the dark male.

"Little bunny girl." He said. He looked a bit shocked to see her. Cream had changed a bit over time. Wearing a baseball hat with a mini-skirt, and a cute lil' tee that said 'usagi' she smiled and held Shadow's hand.

"You're back! Welcome!"

"It's nice to be back."

"When did you get—"

"Last night."

"Oh." Cheese landed on Shadow's head and said 'Chao!' The dark male looked up at the Chao as the crowd continued its hustle and bustle.

Amy cleared her throat over the mic to announce her readiness. All voices fell silent. "I am Amy Rose. Many of you know me as 'Blush' from the popular band Shade. Since this morning there had been a search for me, for my agent and band mates could not find me. However, I had not vanished, but decided to take my own leave. My missing story, I am no longer missing."

"Miss Rose please tell us of your affairs with Sonic Hedgehog." A reporter said.

"There are no such affairs!" She shouted. "I am not involved with the likes of him! I never will be again!"

The paparazzi fell quite. From his or her own knowledge Amy had been a close companion of Sonic who one day was no longer seen. Now famous, she disowned relations to him. What in God's name?

"I am not involved with him. I...I declare this day to all of the world that I am done with him!"

"Then who you were seen with last night and today?!" Someone shouted.

"...well…uh…my…"

"Are you romantically involved with this person?!?"

To that Amy had no say. "I…this…the person I've been seen with is...is…" Feeling pressure hit her again Amy's legs began to shake. "Is.."

"Me." Shadow hopped up onto the platform and stepped before Amy. He placed her behind him. She held onto his arm feeling weak. Knuckles and Rouge ran over to the platform's side and helped Amy down. "I Shadow Hedgehog had been with Amy Rose last night and today. You can think what you want. But know now it was not Sonic, but me."

"Shadow?" Amy called before having her eyelids fall. As she struggled to keep awake and see before her, she looked and only saw… 'Sonic…?'

A/n: I'll see you...whenever the next time to see me is. Bye, and Happy New Year.


	9. OLD The Walk Remaining Will and Hope

**A/n: Well…hi. Uh…been a while. Lol. I'm nuts. School is done for the summer. And stuff like that…blah blah…it's more drama…and this maybe one of my longest works…eh…I like you people…I REALLY must LIKE YOU ALL…faints**

**Sonic: Blank?**

**Tails: Avia-san?**

**Blankedty: I'm oki….I think.**

**Tails: XD The following chapter uses music from the artist Imogen Heap, taking lyrics from the song "The Walk". It is a section of the chapter where most all the dialogue goes from italic to italic bold. Here is the link to listen to it while you read. **

**http//www. esnips .com /doc/ 468c8f3d-f570-416a-9889-e0e1573a0c30/Imogen-Heap---The-Walk (without the spaces of course)**

**Also here is a link to the cover art drawn for this fanfic by a friend of Blank-san. Shadow, Amy, and myself as humans. **

**http//i177.photobucket. com/ albums /w229 /blankedty/LoveMeLaterCoverGrayscalebyP.jpg  (again, without spaces)**

**Blank:Ok...this chapter more memories are shown, Amy comes to another self realization (Shadow too) , and…other stuff happens that I have no clue about. This is what…like chapter eight? Nine? I stopped counting… **

"_**The Walk" (Remaining Will and Hope)**_

"I am not involved with him. I.I declare this day to all of the world that I am done with him!"

"Then who you were seen with last night and today?" Someone shouted.

"...Well…uh…my…"

"Are you romantically involved with this person?"

To that Amy had no say. "I…this…the person I've been seen with is...is…" Feeling pressure hit her again Amy's legs began to shake. "Is…"

"Me." Shadow hopped up onto the platform and stepped before Amy. He placed her behind him. She held onto his arm feeling weak. Knuckles and Rouge ran over to the platform's side and helped Amy down. "I Shadow Hedgehog had been Amy Rose last night and today. You can think what you want. But know now it was not Sonic, but me."

"Shadow?" Amy called before having her eyelids fall. As she struggled to keep awake and see before her, she looked and only saw… 'Sonic…?'

"Done with him…?" Tails asked. He looked over to his good friend.

Sonic dropped to his knees and stared at the television. Tails stood behind him. He regretted turning on the television. The blue male was on his knees as he saw Amy announce she was no longer…anything…to him…. he nothing to her…

She has disowned him completely. What hope was there now?

What hope…could there possibly be?

"_And now you will suffer the final blow!!! Say farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!!!" Ivan Robotnik raised the immaculate and monstrous machine overhead. The machine known as 'THE END' to complete and finalize his project of world destruction 'REVELATIONS' had a ray with enough fire power to shame the sun. _

_A faded and near defeated Super Sonic was on his knees. To his far right Shadow. Nothing left...no means of real victory…it had come to the bitter end…what hope?_

"_Amy please… Don't go" Tails cried. He reached for the dirty girl as she climbed through the vent. "Just give up. There is nothing left!!! Just---!!!"_

"_I can't give up Tails! I can't!!! I won't!" She climbed along the venting system and the fox that was too beaten to pursue her fell to the ground. "Goodbye everyone…" He cried as he curled into a ball. _

"_I can't…I won't give up!!! I can't…" She climbed out the vent and saw she was in the very last place she would think to be… "EGGMAN!!!" She shouted. _

_The tall and evil man turned and saw the young girl behind him. Hammer in hand. Eyes filled with fury. "You are still around. Apparently my robots are too big to hit away flies…"_

"_You are a mad man. You are mad. WHY! WHY MUST YOU BE SO HORRID?" _

"_Dear girl. I'm a villain. Why else would I need to be…?" He laughed wickedly as she slowly approached him. "What are you going to do? Destroy my machine?"_

"_No…I'm going to do what Sonic has been too kind hearted to do all these years…"_

"_And that is?"_

"_I'm going to kill you!!!" She charged for the man who with mechanical limbs grabbed her leg. Holding her upside down he turned her ankle until he heard a certain crackle sound. He threw the girl against the machinery and laughed. With so much pain…she could not even cry._

"_Kill who child? Me? I'm beyond a point to kill. And your friends and this world are beyond saving."_

"_You…"_

_No hope left._

"_I shall…"_

_Not one…_

"_Kill all life!"_

_But…_

"_**In return for your love, I'll always do my best to protect you Amy."**_

_The glass shattered. Sonic stood on the control system covered in random shards of glass. Breathing heavy he looked at Eggman. 'Don't touch her again.' He said. Not from his lips, but seemingly from his spirit. _

"_What? You again? Do you not see I am beyond your level? You are done with. I have become more than you can handle. I __**am**__ this machine!" His eyes glowed a bright yellow as every piece of machinery made efforts to grab the hedgehog._

"_You are a fool Eggman…" Amy muttered. As the robot man fought with Sonic she inched over to one untouched machine. The small, but valued machine, hidden behind many system and wires she pried open with the least bit of energy and strength. "For every machine…there is one flaw…"_

_Opening the smallest and most hidden compartment Amy saw that the machine Robotnik was merely a brain with no body…and so…the only source of it energy...its life…one plug…she pulled. A heat from all the flowing power generated and burnt the hand of the girl, but it mattered not. She pulled harder and harder, till her flesh bled…and all stopped moving…_

'_System down…self destruction…in three minutes...' Announced the machine. _

_Sonic, with the robotic arms now loosened around his neck threw them off and saw a lifeless Amy staring at her burnt hand. He grabbed the girl, and re-appeared below as to retrieve Shadow. _

_The three fell and landed in the ocean...the island self-destructing. Everyone else and all on board an escape helicopter…Rogue and Knuckles gliding around to search for their missing associates. Shadow was found, but to all's fear Sonic and Amy nowhere. _

_When giving up on hope arose from the sea a hedgehog near dead in spirit, and his female counterpart in his arms. _

"_They are alive!" Cream cheered. Landing inside the copter. Sonic, with the last bit of his super form laid Amy gracefully next to his down comrade. _

"_Let's just go…please…no words. Let's just go…" The copter flew heading back to the city. No more of the great Eggman left. There could not be…_

* * *

"Shadow!!! Shadow!!! Are you and Blush seeing each other? If so how long?" A hotshot reporter said as cameras flashed and the crowd became more and more forceful. The young reporter was eager and continued repeating his question until Shadow answered. 

The dark male stood on the podium and glared to the crowd. They cared nothing for his look and continued angry comments and rushed questions. Shadow who despised the crowd grabbed the idiot reporter and held him up to the crowd.

"Unless you want to suffer the same as this foolish man, you will shut up immediately and depart. There are no further questions to be asked, for I will not answer them. Now be gone." He threw the man back into the crowd that silenced for the moment.

However…the Paparazzi would always be, so…

His warning was not heeded.

The large and uncontrollable crowd grew in force to find out answers to their questions.

Behind the chaos Knuckles held Amy in his arms while Cream used her ears as to create a mock fan, and sent sight air over the fainted girl.

"Will she be okay?" Cream asked her older friend. Rouge shook her head and ran her fingers through Amy's hair.

"I'm not sure at all."

"We need to get her back to your place." Knuckles suggested. The two females nodded and Shadow hopped off the platform.

"We should leave now." The group gathered and departed. Viewing the scene overhead, a certain bee flew in pursuit of them. Although the lost had been found, why not gather information for more than one purpose?

The crowd outside eventually died out from around the perimeter of Miles Tails Prower's Workshop. A short while after, clouds appeared in the afternoon sky, and a light rain shower began.

The blue-eyed fox had fallen asleep on the couch while listening to the soft patter of rain drops on his home. His companion had sat before the television blankly for several hours. The electronic object was turned off, and no sound was coming or going, but he could still see the image of Amy and her announcement. He could still hear her voice…

Firm.

Sure.

Loud.

There were times her voice was weak, uncertain, and small…just like that time. That time a while ago…

That time when he feared if he'd ever hear her voice again…

_Inside the hospital, his fingers pressed against the glass…the one that separated him from her. Intensive care…So far…so far they had come…and still he managed out to protect her like he promised…and he vowed to because…she loved him…but…had he really?_

_Or had she protected him?_

_She was the hope left…all that was left…nothing more or less…all that was left…his hope. With out her…he'd be dead. Everyone would be…_

"_Amy. I will never let you hurt like that, ever again. I promise…"_

_He had…hadn't he?_

_But apparently he was good at breaking those promises…_

_Hero. That he always was, what meaning would it have…did it have? The word hero was so…vague. The idea of saving the day was overrated. _

_He was overrated. All he did was move at incredible speed. Honestly…why was that to be so praised?_

_There were people who took risks with their average life, everyday…firemen, and police officers… They were heroes. _

_And so was she. _

_Annoying yes. But she was reliable. _

_And friendly._

_Kind._

_Pure._

_Sweet._

_When did all this come to mind about Amy?_

_As he returned to thoughts of worry he shook his head. "Just make it Amy…that's all I want…because if I did lose you…I…I don't know what I'd do…" He whispered to the glass frame._

'_I just love you too much…' _

He had always loved her so much…and now…

"I'm not quitting." The blue speed demon stood up and stared at the television with more intensity than before. "I'll make you love me again. Even if it kills me." With a clenched fist and gritted teeth, he vowed there and then that he would. "Tails." He called.

"No Cream, don't touch me there…" He muttered in his sleep. Sonic turned around and saw the fox was wrapped up in his tails talking to himself while he slept. He frowned and watched for how long the younger male would molest himself in thought of Cream. First a minute, then two…after five whole minutes that felt like a millennium and a half to Sonic, he shouted to the fox. "WAKE UP!"

"What about the orgy?" He said with sleep in his eyes.

"What orgy?" Sonic asked, but then soon regretted he did.

"Aw. Rouge was gonna be there too…"

"Where the hell did you get this from? I was nothing like that when I was your age." Sonic tapped his foot and the hard wood in total disapproval of Tails', his language, thoughts…all of it. "I mean where in the hell did I go wrong?"

"Okay, just because you suppressed all your male desires and emotions at my age, and are now going through your mid-life crisis many years early, does not mean I intend to do the same." Tails pushed away his tails and hopped off the sofa. "So what do you want?"

"We're going to Station Square Hotel."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to see Amy."

"…Do I have to come?"

* * *

"_Welcome home Amy!" Cheered everyone. As she entered her apartment with few bandages still on, her eyes grew bright and Cream and Tails hugged her. The whole room seemed vivid with smiles. All over the place there were fresh roses, and even a 'welcome back' flower wreath. Towards the balcony was Shadows looking out to the city below. Rogue and Knuckles were in the sofa with applause. And Sonic stood to her side with a hand on her shoulder. "We're so glad you are back Amy." Cream said. "Chao, Chao." Cheese said and landed on Amy's head._

"_Everyone…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she made her way over to the sofa. _

_The whole afternoon was spent talking, eating and hanging around the apartment. Noticing Shadow on the balcony alone she approached him. _

_His crimson eyes looked over to her and simply said. "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing. You are out here alone."_

"_I've chosen to be alone."_

'_Why?"_

"_I just have."_

"_Even after that kiss?" She whispered. Shadow turned his head and looked at the pink female. "Remember that day when you kissed me? That day I told you its okay to have friends. Company. Remember?" Placing her hands on the railing of the balcony she looked at the city below, then to the twilight sky. "I said we didn't have to tell Sonic about that. Heh."_

"…_I remember."_

"_Just…don't be so cold all the time. Hmmkay?"_

"_Maria."_

"_What?" She looked at him and then he sighed. _

"_I kissed you that day, because you bring back feelings I had…for Maria…"_

"…" _Amy was too shocked to speak._

"_I apologize."_

"_It's okay…really." The young girl turned her head slightly._

"_And thank you." He touched her shoulder and looked at her. "If not for you, my existence, as well as everyone here, would be no more." _

"_It's fine. I just did what I had to." She half smiled to the dark colored hedgehog._

"_What drove you so strongly?" He asked._

"_Faith." Amy whispered softly_

"_Faith…?" That word struck Shadow's ears rather harshly, for it was a feeling he was never quite acquainted with. _

"_I did not go after Eggman believing I could even begin to take him on." Amy looked to the setting sun and smiled. " I went because I had faith. A certain someone promised me something. He said as long as I love him, he will always protect me. He'll always protect me, in return for loving him…so...I… went after Eggman knowing and believing that he'd rescue me, because of that promise. He always had, and that time would be no different. Even when there was no other hope, a tiny bit of faith goes a long way…"_

"_When I told you, that he'd hurt you…I had no place."_

"_That? I have already forgiven you for that."_

"_Oh…no offense, but…I still do feel so."_

"_It's fine. Because, even though he says some things, I'm sure he doesn't mean…I know deep down on the inside he cares about me more than he lets on."_

"…"

"_And even though he won't say it now, he will one day. He can always say he __**love**__s __**me later**__...because I already know he does." She smiled. Her eyes closed, and the light breeze blowing over her. Her hair dancing about her face displayed to Shadow what was a natural beauty of the heart. Just like Maria. Just like…her so much…_

"_Amy!" Sonic called. He noticed the two on the balcony and Shadow's gaze at Amy. He headed out them and stood to Amy's available side. "Cream made you a cake. Come on in and get some." _

"_Wait." She said, with her eyes still closed. She reached for both male's hands and the wind blew. "The breeze feels too good…" Sonic looked at Amy slightly confused, and Shadow did as well. She squeezed both of their hands and stared into the sky. "Thank you." She whispered. _

"_For what?" Sonic asked. _

"_For…everything." She fell to into his embrace, light headed and weak. Shadow watched as her hand slipped away from his, and she fell into Sonic's embrace. "For everything Sonic…"_

"_Amy?" Cream called. She saw Sonic holding her on the balcony with an on looking Shadow. In the sky, the color had changed as day was over and night was to come._

…

"For everything Sonic…" She muttered in her sleep. Shadow looked at her as she lay in the sofa while Rouge and Cream worked together to make her a meal. Knuckles sat on the floor watching the news, and frowning to the cruel ways of humans. The paparazzi were vicious indeed.

"Is she coming along?" Cream asked. She walked over to Amy and placed a wet rag over her forehead.

"A bit." Shadow said. Cream nodded and touched Amy's hand.

"I'm really glad she's back."

"Yeah…" Shadow looked at Amy, and blinked. When reopening his eyes he could have sworn he saw Maria. He was so sure…"Bunny girl." He said sternly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Keep an eye on her." Shadow stepped away and headed to the bathroom. Cream, not moving her eyes from Amy nodded slowly.

The water from the faucet ran. Down the drain it went, and his eyes remained on it. What had he been doing? What was going on? Was he only kind to Amy because she made him remember Maria? Because she made feelings he had creep up on him, and take over. He felt different alongside her. Hell, he didn't even like coffee but drank a latte with her early that day. She was slowly changing him, and it had only been less than a full day. Then again…he never felt the same cold way when near her.

He always felt some unnatural warmth. One that made everything seem different. Why did he leave that time? It wasn't to go find her at first…or was it? He told her he left to find what he lost…he left to find her…but was it really so? Did he want space? Or wanted to be in her space? Feeling unnaturally weary in emotion he washed his face in the cold water. Looking into the mirror all he could reflect upon his few, but gentle moments with Amy, far too similar to moments with Maria. Whatever…he could remember…

Or did he feel this odd way for her because he just couldn't let his past go? He couldn't let Maria go…

He was still cold and selfish then…only leading himself in to Amy to please himself and his feelings. Had he even considered hers?

Sonic and how he felt was not his concern, never was actually. However, it was Sonic that gave Amy this new set of painful emotions. The same emotions that brought her to Shadow.

So in a way, did they need each other? Did they…need one another…to avoid…things of the past?

"Shadow?" Called Rouge. He snapped out of his train of thought and turned off the sink faucet.

"I'm coming." He answered. Shadow looked around the bathroom and found a clean towel to dry his face in. When throwing the towel into the clothes hamper he whispered, "I'm not with Amy…because of old feelings for Maria. I won't let that be…" He opened the door and exited.

Outside the window of the bathroom the young bee pressed 'stop' on his recorder. He smiled to himself, but then scratched his chin in thought. "Who the heck is Maria?" Charmy jumped up and flew off into the sky with news for his teammates.

* * *

Sonic waited in the lobby as Jarid made his way down. The simple lobby of the older days, was now immaculate and large in size. It had become a five star hotel resort, and only served the best of the best. There was a time when they near turned Sonic away being ignorant to he was, since under new management. The French man had said 

'I do not deal with riff raff.'

Fool. Tails' blue eyes looked around and he crossed his arms. "Sonic we've been here for an hour. I mean its okay, being that Amy's appearance today had killed that is after us, however, people are starting to look at us for being here so long…and doing nothing mind you."

"So who gives a damn? I'm not leaving till I see Amy."

"Oh okay…" He rolled his eyes and sat in a nearby lobby chair.

Jarid exited the elevator and approached Sonic. "Greetings Mr. Hedgehog, Jarid Venochetti." Jarid extended his hand to Sonic who glared to him coldly.

"Any reason you took an hour to get down here?" He asked.

"I was speaking to Amy's lawyers."

Tails bit his lip and Sonic could only clench his fist in sheer anger.

"Since she began seeing her doctor, when her conditions got worse they've suggested she sue you for emotional damages…etc. However, in my eyes, if not for your inconsiderate acts towards her, I'd have no band whatsoever. And I'd make no money."

"You--!" Tails grabbed Sonic before security headed over. The hedgehog has lost his entire cool and was ready to pummel the other man into the wall. "Let go Tails!"

"Now its time for you to chill out Sonic. We just got the media off our shoulders."

"But!"

"Jarid!" Called Cherry and Cleo. The two entered the lobby and walked over to the grey hedgehog and displeased company. "What is going on?" Cleo asked and looked over to Sonic. "What is he doing here?"

Shaking away from Tails and trying to keep his cool Sonic sighed. "I'm here to see Amy. I don't care what anyone says about it, I want to see her."

"Well as you should know, she isn't here. We still haven't come across her." Cherry said.

"Then I'll wait till she comes."

"…You can. But you'll have to wait elsewhere. Quite frankly I'd rather you not be here." Jarid said and frowned. Cleo and Cherry looked at him and back at Sonic.

"Come on Tails, we're going to wait outside." Sonic headed out the lobby, and the two females stared at Jarid. They blinked confused and Jarid sighed deeply when the two males were out of sight.

"Oh my goodness…" He breathed. "That was frightening."

"What?" Cherry asked.

"I was faking this tough guy act the whole time. I really thought he was going to hit me." The two females frowned. At that same moment Espio and Vector with a bubbly Charmy entered the lobby. The three detectives entered and approached Jarid. Vector smiled as he silently handed Jarid a tape. The fours males nodded and walked off leaving the two band members there standing.

"We've got a concert to get ready for…you know that right?" Cherry said. Cleo looked at her and sighed. She scratched her head in frustration and headed towards the elevator. Cherry shrugged and followed.

In the security room Jarid listened on tape to the events that occurred that day. Amy's declaration of no affiliation with Sonic, Shadow admitting he was in her company on both occasional sightings, and also Shadow's monologue in which he admits his motives towards Amy are only because of someone else…

"Who is this, Maria?" Jarid asked. The three looked to Charmy and he only took out bubblegum and placed it his mouth. His eyes slowly traveled around the room, and he blew a large bubble. After it popped and he was back to chewing the gum, he stated…"I don't know." They glared at the boy and he frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Well, as grateful as I am for this, its not necessary." He told Vector. "Amy was found, before you guys even began searching."

"So we receive no pay?"

"Well, yes, for your starting services. You know, like the fee I'd pay just for hiring you guys, but that's all. I'm sorry."

"But---!" Charmy shouted. Espio placed a hand over the boy's mouth and shook his head.

"We understand…" He said to hedgehog.

"I truly am sorry. And, for the sake of the band, and Amy, I'd rather if you dispose of this tape. The last parts would have paparazzi suffocate them in a horrid light."

Vector looked away. Hurt, he slowly took the tape from Jarid and left the room. Charmy followed and Espio bowed humbly to the other male. He left the room and the team soon after left the hotel. Passing an angry Sonic and his companion Tails, the three sat on the steps on the Station Square Subway not too far off from the Hotel.

"I can't believe this. No money, or anything. I mean the service thingy or whatever is only $50.00 per person. Aww man!" Charmy kicked his feet and spit his gum on the step. Espio pulled his right wing and motioned for him to pick it off the ground and go find a trashcan, which he did after several minutes of protesting. "How are we suppose to pay this month's set of bills?" He asked.

"I don't know." Espio said sadly.

"I know how." Vector looked at the tape in his hand and a wicked grin formed on his long face.

"Hm?" His comrades looked to him with confusion.

"We're gonna sell this to the press."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Media money is big money guys. And that Shadow guy, only being with Amy because of some other girl, is big news. Real big."

"Ohhhh…" Charmy looked at Espio and asked "I don't know what's going on, but if it makes us enough money to buy a Nintendo Wii, I'm for it." The chameleon glared at the bee, who placed his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that aloud, was I?"

"So that's what happens to all our extra savings money. You buy games. And you told me you found that PSP." Vector looked at the young boy, who gulped, and then took out more chewing gum.

* * *

_And when did you begin having these mental upsets? Are you eating well? Sleeping well? It could be stress. The music business does that to people. Oh? It's from someone you once knew? Okay. I see. Let's talk about that. Let's talk about….ohh…Oh…OH! You are THAT Amy Rose. I see. What a turn of events hm? Well go on. We won't give him name. We'll call him…hm…blue. Yes, when speaking about him with me, call him Blue. I hope that works well for you. Now go ahead. Began with when you first met…_

…

_How are we today Miss Rose? Are you taking those pills I gave you? No, no it is not anything big. Honestly it's just sugar pills. I told you they were medication to see how you'd change on them. Not feeling any different are you? Hmm…then this is deep in your mind. Well…what did you feel when you took them? No you are not crazy. Don't worry. I think I may be closer to insanity than you ever will be. Any updates on Blue? Do you have any new thoughts concerning him? No? Well, are you mind sets of him like something of the past, and replayed? Or new thoughts? New? In what way? Ah, a revelation type way. Well what are these revelations of? Oh, him never loving you. Well...no, no take you time. Go on. I'm paid to listen to your problems. Go on._

"_Well…I realized when he said that…that he never loved me…_

_**I had loved him so diligently for so long, and I thought he had some affection for me, but I was wrong. And I know for a fact it didn't hurt that I was wrong, but it hurt that it was true. What everyone else said, or thought, or rather, knew…they knew…or better yet understood. Understood that he never had those feelings for me. All our friends pointed it out to me, but I never listened. And…**_

_**He saved me. He was someone who really cared about me. I was young, and alone for the most part. And to have someone actually care enough for my life, it meant something. I was young, yes, but it was important to me. Very…**_

_**And I told him at a young age. I told him I loved him. I didn't love him because he saved me, not at all. Because he could have made an attempt to save me and failed, and I would still love him. I loved him because he cared enough. Maybe It's just me to think that way, or feel so much, but hey that's how it is…but the fact that someone cared…it was the best feeling in the world to me…**_

_**It was great. He even promised to always protect me…just cause I loved him. From there on, I was sure he had feelings for me. I was so very sure. I mean, you don't just say that to random people you know. So then I decided to devote myself entirely to loving him. Devote completely. And I thought he was playing hard to get with me, all those times we together. I mean, apart from him avoiding me, or getting annoyed, we've good memories together. So many. **_

_**With thoughts like that, it would never reach my mind to process that those memories were only valuable to me. To me…and only me…**_

_**And I always wanted to believe he loved me. Always believe…**_

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,**

**Stop that now, cause you and I were never meant to be**

**I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,**

**I feel a weakness coming on.**

But even when I try and disown him, he comes back stronger, and as a bigger force in my mind that I cannot get rid of…

**All right then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day,**

**That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,**

**Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends,**

**I feel a weakness coming on.**

_**And I get so weak…and I lose it. So the air gets thin around me. Everything is sooner or later blurry. I cannot see after awhile. I start to hyperventilate. **_

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**

**I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**

**No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**

**I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**

_**Sometimes I imagine him pressing me against a wall. Teasing me. Saying "Sure I loved you, but was it you who loved me?" And saying things like that…**_

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,**

**Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,**

**Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,**

**Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on.**

"_Ever dream of making love to him? Ever dream of having among side you, in a sensual manner? Now? Or even when you were younger? _

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**

**I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**

**No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**

**I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**

_**Well, not much any. Naturally I have those thoughts, being around that age, but they weren't frequent. I was always dreaming of our wedding day. Or more so, our very first date. Our first real kiss, where he'd want it, and kiss me back…**_

**Big trouble losing control,**

**Primary resistance at a critical low,**

**On the double gotta get a hold,**

**Point of no return one second to go,**

_So what do you feel most from all this? What is it that plagues your heart?_

**No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,**

**Total overload, systems down, they've got control,**

**There's no way out, we are surrounded,**

**Give in, give in and relish every minute of it**

_**Regret. **_

**Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on.**

_**Regret, that I feel this way now. That we couldn't be the way we use to…and…**_

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**

**I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**

**No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need,**

**Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault.**

_And?_

**Feel like this la la la la la la la la**

**It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la**

**It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la**

**It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la**

**It's all your fault**

_**At the end of the end I realize I still love him. I regret that I still love him…**_

…

"Still love him…" He whispered in her sleep. Amy sat up and saw she was in Rouge's bedroom. Felling odd in the designer room she looked around and took a breath. She was so sure she was in her doctor's office, that they were having another session. She arose off the bed, only to feel her knees give in and fall to the floor. She leant her body to the side of the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. The small and oddly shaped clock showed 7:49pm. Her green eyes widened and she tired once more to get up. She slowly, but surely made here way out the bedroom and saw outside her friends slumbering themselves.

Cream lay on the sofa while Knuckles had his head in Rouge's lap while they were on the floor. "Everyone…" She whispered. She looked around the room and didn't see a certain male. "He must have left…"

The girl looked around and grabbed her things. Tearing a piece of notebook paper out she jotted down quickly a short note and made her way out the door. Outside, face to face with her was Shadow. He looked at her with slight confusion. "You're up."

The two stood in front of Rouge's doorway, with the early moon coming in through the window at the hall's end. Amy's green eyes seemed vibrant and glowing in the darken hallway. Shadow moved a strand of hair from over her face and smiled to her weakly. "I've got to go now…" She said. "So…" Shadow's arms circled around her, and she found herself holding him back, her arms around his neck. The two stared into another's eyes and he whispered into her ear.

"Go on…"

And then as a cooler breeze blew and all the streetlights began to come on, showing that the eve was now registered by the city, Shadow and Amy touched lips, void to the rest of the world, but more than into another's presence, in thoughts of another and how they realized, they had only come together to make up for what had been lost, **First loves**. Looking at Shadow once more before letting go and walking away, silent tears danced down Amy's cheeks.

"I…"

"…"

"Bye Shadow." She released her hands from his and she headed down the hall holding her hand over her mouth silently crying. As she reached the stairwell and headed down several flights she suddenly stopped and sat down on a step. Her hands over her face she cried. Cried for her pain and frustration. Cried for her weakness and worthlessness. Cried for her own horridness. Leading Shadow on… she found that she had only been using him, although in her subconscious...but only as a replacement for someone she vowed to hate…but couldn't help loving…

"**I'm so horrible." **

* * *

"I can't believe Twinkle Park is right over there, and I cannot even go to the Shade concert." Tails kicked a rock as he and Sonic sat on the coastline near the hotel. His blue eyes reflected boredom, frustration and even some misery. Being a supportive friend was not that great. Half the time he was bored. And even more…he missed out on most things he enjoyed doing… 

But his friend needed him now more than ever.

More than ever before…

"Go if you want Tails, I'm not leaving until Amy gets here." Sonic stared out to the ocean with a look of anger on his face. His upset was obvious for he never sat still, and here he was, stiff as a tree. "Not till she gets here."

"No Sonic. I'll wait. I'm going to stay. Like you always stay for me."

"Thanks."

* * *

People walked back and forth, hurriedly and fussed. A blonde man and his shaven head friend walked in wearing white. Two pairs of hazel eyes traveled across the room and they strutted down a hall past many others. Some people gasped, while others simply stared the shaven man carrying a luggage pack and the blonde man simply just making a scene. "Out of the way!" Said the blonde man. "Make-up professionals coming through!!!" 

Cleo and Cherry sat backstage eating Cherry poking at her salad, and Cleo snacking on a McDonalds snack wrap. "Hm…" Cleo said as she munched. "My favorite depression food." She mumbled. Cherry raised her head from her dish and looked over to Cleo. Seven bags of McDonalds sat at her feet. Many, empty, for Cleo had finished most the food in them. Maybe one or two were left.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack. Eating all that McDonalds trash."

"Who cares…I'm miserable…" She muttered.

"Eh…" Cherry made up her face in disapproval and at the same time a knock was on the door.

"DivA!" They heard from behind the closed door. "Open up! The 'god' has arrived!" Cherry arose from her chair and slowly approached the door. She looked at Cleo one last time before doing so. The purplish hedgehog female only shook her head. It motioned, no, don't but what could be done. They had to let them in. Thus, the door opened and "DiVAS!!! You're lover has arrived!!!" The flamboyant male strutted through the door and rolled a red carpet for the greatness coming in. "You're one, only…" People crowded near the doorway, and parted when the shaven man walked through. "Tango Bien the VI!!!"

"No applause." He stated. He walked over carrying his luggage case and placed it in the center of the room. The two girls stared oddly as he pressed the button in the middle of the case and a whole salon opened up. "I've got 45 minutes to make Shade, 'shady'. Now, all incompetence, get out." The blonde man hurried the crowd out the room and slammed the door shut.

The two females frowned. They didn't want to be dolled up at that moment and not by this guy.

"Let's get to work." He pulled out a curling iron and smiled.

* * *

Amy stepped out of the train cart. She looked around the subway station, empty. She walked down the stairs and saw the entrance to Casinopolis closed. A poster on the doors: 'Closed due to Twinkle Park After Party Preparations' 

"Jarid…no…" She muttered silently. "Not tonight..."

She walked out the glass doors and headed down the short flight of stairs. A long line went for blocks showing the hype of the people for the Twinkle Park Concert. Posters, and fliers everywhere, with Amy's face on it. A chilled wind blew and a flier went into the air, moving and blowing dynamically and it landed by the feet of a young male.

"Can I have a bottle of water please?" The fox teen asked as he stood by the newspaper stand. After purchasing the bottle of water he walked down the block slowly. While opening it, he bumped shoulders with another and he watched as the bottle spilled, and the girl turned around to apologize, and then time froze.

"Amy." He said, the empty bottle of water lying on the ground.

"You look good Tails." She said with a small smile on her face. She turned around and the boy turned around as well.

* * *

**A/n: I'll be back whenever, let's hope this chapter holds you guys over for awhile. (And hope that it wasn't too sucky. I'm fighting writers block right now…) I apologize for whatever typos are there. I don't do spell check, and my friend was suppose to beta for me. I didn't check to see if he did a good job. D: But anyways, have a great summer. See you around. XD Oh, and you can also comment on the artwork and the song of choice. It makes stuff more fun. Buh bai.**

**The links again are and http://i177. **


End file.
